


Passos em direção ao felizes para sempre

by Mindiangrowl



Series: Felizes Para Sempre [1]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jornada de Danny e Mindy da amizade para uma coisa a mais. Contém cenas/diálogos da primeira e segunda temporadas incluindo 2x14, a história está mais detalhada do que o sumário. Foi previamente postado em três partes, eu decidi separar em dez partes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Portugese translation of my story "steps toward happily ever after" translated by Ana(BrazilTMP) on twitter.

"Só um segundo!" Mindy gritou ao ouvir o som da campainha, sinalizando que seu encontro havia chegado. Ela estava finalizando seu cabelo e maquiagem. Pressionando seus lábios após colocar batom vermelho, ela saiu do banheiro em direção à porta da frente do apartamento, abrindo de pronto.

"Você chegou cedo!" Ela falou irritada para a pessoa do outro lado da porta.

"Só cinco minutos..você está linda, aliás." Danny disse com um buquê das flores preferidas dela na mão e com um sorriso no rosto.

"São para mim? Obrigada, Danny, elas são lindas, acho que deveria colocá-las na água."

Mindy disse gesticulando para que ele entrasse no apartamento e caminhando em direção à cozinha, a irritação dela já havia ido embora. Na verdade ela previa isso, sabendo o quão pontual Danny Castellano era, mas ela nunca admitiu isso a ele.

"Eu percebi agora que eu não tenho um vaso, um copo bem grande funciona?" Mindy perguntou.

"Sério, como você não tem um vaso?" Danny perguntou, pensando que com todos os namorados que ela teve ao longo dos anos que ele a conhece, que pelo menos um dos caras havia dado flores.

"Bem, ninguém com quem sai me deu flores, então acho que nunca precisei de um." Mindy disse como uma declaração.

"Bem, esses caras eram idiotas, que nunca te mereceram." Danny disse, fazendo Mindy sorrir.

Mindy colocou as flores num copo grande que ela comprou quando decidiu começar a beber chá gelado. O que não eram a dela, mas ela ficou com o copo mesmo assim.Ela então foi em direção a Danny e o beijou rápida mas sensualmente seus lábios.

"Por que fez isso?" Danny perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Só porque." Mindy disse sorrindo.

"Hmm, gosto de beijar só porque." Danny disse puxando-a para perto e reconectando seus lábios aos dela. Eles se beijaram por alguns minutos, quando Mindy parou o beijo e relutante se afastou.

"Por mais que eu goste de te beijar, nós não temos reservas ou algo do tipo." Mindy disse, um poucosemfôlego.

"É, você está certa, haverá muito tempo para isso mais tarde, devemos ir." Danny disse, ele tinha a noite inteira planejada e por mais que ele quisesse ficar e beijá-la, não podia desperdiçar todos os planos que tinha para a noite.

"Por que está com tanta certeza que se dará bem está noite?" disse Mindy, provocante.

"Por favor, olhe para mim, sou irresistível." Danny disse com um sorriso.

"Isso pode ser verdade, mas não tanto quanto eu, devemos ir." Mindy disse piscando para ele antes de movimentando seus quadris enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

Danny, antes de segui-la, não pode deixar de prestar atenção a sua bunda, uma visão da qual ele nunca se cansara. Mindy trancou a porta para então laçar seus dedos nos dele e assim caminharam pelo corredor. Nenhum dos dois disse nada enquanto pensavam no caminho que haviam percorrido para chegarem nesse momento.

 


	2. Os primeiros passos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translated into portuguese by Ana(BrazilTMP) twitter

Tudo começou na boate. A noite dos colegas da clínica na boate foi a primeira vez que ela vislumbrou o Danny real, o que estava escondido embaixo da raiva, desconfiança e solidão, o Danny antes da Christina. Houve aquele breve, mas importante momento quando ela se aproximou dele na pista de dança. Mesmo após algumas horas ela ainda estava impressionada pelo modo que ele iluminava a pista de dança.

Apesar de todas as mulheres lindas ao seu redor, inclusive Shauna, ele perguntou a _ela_ se gostaria de tomar um drink. Ela recusou por causa do espetacular chamado na area VIP. Ela estava tão focada em conhecer gente nova, que não reparou a rápida decepção no rosto e voz de Danny, antes dele se recuperar. Ele voltou a dançar, eventualmente ficando com a morena de cabelo cacheado, e ela começou a sua trajetória desastrosa com Josh.

Então veio o breve momento em que ele foi seu ginecologista. A primeira vez em que ele negou qualquer sentimentos não-luminosos por sua excêntrica colega. Danny abordou aquela situação certo de que podia provar que Mindy Lahiri estava errada, de que ela não era nada além de uma irritante colega, mas no fim ele estava errado. Sim, ela era isso, mas ele não podia negar que ela o afetava pessoalmente, que de alguma maneira ela conseguia passar em sua barreiras de defesa.

Meses se passaram e vagarosamente sua amizade começou a se desenvolver, escondida embaixo das discussões que pareciam acontecer toda vez que eles estavam próximos mesmo que rapidamente. O Natal estava próximo e Mindy anunciou que, naquele ano ela e seu namorado Josh seriam os anfitriões da festa do Shulman e associados. Danny não tinha intenção nenhuma de ir. Ninguém na clínica havia conhecido o novo namorado da Mindy, e mesmo que o cara existisse ele não queria conhecê-lo.

De alguma maneira, como Mindy sempre fazia, ele não só foi, mas também contribuiu com uma casa de biscoito de gengibre feita em casa. Ele planejou deixar a casa e sair, mas de novo ela o convenceu a se adiar seus planos. Ele achava cada vez mais difícil resistir ao seu inegável 'charme'.

Ele começou a se sentir um pouco desconfortável depois de Josh fazer sua grande entrada, impressionando a todos, não a ele. Assim ele soube que era hora de se retirar.

Indo ao quarto de Mindy a procura de sua jaqueta, de repente ela apareceu. Depois de uma conversa breve, ele admitiu que também estava saindo com alguém. Mindy interrogou-o sobre. A festa sofreu uma reviravolta. Acontece que Josh não era o maravilhoso namorado que ele parecia ser, na realidade ele era um grande mentiroso e um traidor.

Mais uma vez o plano de Danny de fazer uma saída rápida foi adiado. Um parte dele pedia para que ele fosse ver a namorada atual, mas a outra simplesmente não conseguia deixar Mindy sozinha para lidar com Josh. Ela não estava pensando claramente e um barraco Josh, especialmente na frente de todos com quem ela trabalha, não era o jeito de resolver as coisas.

Levando ela para fora se acalmar não funcionou. Na verdade só piorou as coisas, quando ele acidentalmente ligou para o número da mulher com quem Josh a estava traindo, do telefone de Josh. Tudo parecia calmo e Danny estava pronto para seguir seu caminho, mas ele simplesmente não podia, ainda não. Ele voltou para dentro do apartamento para ajudar Mindy no seu discurso de anfitriã do Natal.

Quando parecia que as coisas haviam se acalmado, entra de súbito a mulher do celular de Josh e tudo virou uma confusão. O resultado final foi uma gaveta e água no chão da cozinha; uma porta de micro-ondas quebrada, uma Heather algemada; uma Mindy machucada, envergonhada e com coração despedaçado; e uma casa de biscoito destruída.

No fim, Danny e seus outros amigos ficaram para animá-la e ele nunca conseguiu sair. Mas ele deveria ter entendido no minuto em que ele chegou que ele não estaria saindo. Mindy conseguiu empurrar um pouco mais suas barreiras e estava cada vez mais fácil de fazê-lo.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Amor e amizades

A amizade cheia de picuinhas continuou e Danny começou a namorar Jillian mais conhecida como tapa-olho, que ele conheceu quando levou Gwen ao pronto socorro depois do incidente com o beliche. Enquanto isso, Mindy se esforçava para achar um jeito de equilibrar suas horas malucas de trabalho, relacionamentos e vida sexual sem compromisso. Mindy encontrou o último quando ela começou a ver Brendan Deslaurier, o parteiro do andar de cima e inimigo da clínica, secretamente. Esse “relacionamento” não acabou bem e a conduziu a Jaime. Jaime era um cara ótimo, fofo, engraçado; e eles tinham muito em comum, mas havia uma coisa, ou melhor pessoa no caminho, Lucy, a “melhor amiga” dele. 

Danny e Jillian acabaram terminando, o que levou Danny ao fundo do poço. Seguido de um desastroso encontro duplo com Jaime e Lucy no dia dos namorados. Mindy, de novo, foi capaz de ver um pouco do Danny antes do coração partido. Parecia que havia um lado romântico de Danny uma vez, prova que foi gravada em sua pizzaria favorita. Essencialmente esse foi o primeiro dia dos namorados deles juntos, platônico como foi, ele se abrindo para ela foi mais um passo dado. 

O aniversário de Mindy chegou, em uma noite cheia de reviravoltas onde Danny terminou no hospital. No minuto em que ela viu a mensagem de Morgan, seu coração começou a bater mais forte de preocupação e ela correu para o hospital, apressada e culpada imaginando que Danny havia se machucado enquanto a procurava. Ela pensou que a dor iria desaparecer quando ela visse que Danny estava bem. Surpreendentemente ela descobriu que era só uma pontada de dor, quando ela pensou que poderia ser algo pior que um tornozelo fraturado. E se ele houvesse entrado em coma, ou pior houvesse morrido! Se desviando desses pensamentos depressivos ela caminhou pelo corredor do hospital, quando se deparou com Brendan Deslaurier. 

Mindy estava realmente surpresa de vê-lo, ainda mais pelo seu presente extremamente carinhoso, mas não tão surpresa quanto Danny quando viu Brendan beijando-a. Ele se sentiu ferido, com raiva e traído de uma só vez. Ao mesmo tempo ele não podia entender completamente o porquê, ou antes ele não se deixava entender que vendo Mindy com outro homem, especialmente um que ele não respeitava profissional e pessoalmente deixou-o com ciúmes. 

O sigilo dela em relação a Brendan acabou sendo o motivo pelo qual; mesmo namorando a amiga de Mindy, Alex; ele ficou com raiva e não a convidou para o jantar que estavam oferecendo. A desculpa dele foi que ele não queria vê-la lá com um cara qualquer. A verdade era que ele não podia aguentar vê-la aparecer com nenhum cara, especialmente desde que esse cara terminaria sendo um idiota, um mulherengo ou coisa parecida. Sempre acabava com o cara partindo o coração de Mindy, e Danny tinha que ficar para lidar com isso, ter que ouvi-la falar sobre o que teria dado errado. Ela faria isso no período do expediente, quando ele gostava de se focar no trabalho, como uma pessoa normal, e não na vida pessoal dos outros. 

Danny estava certo. Mindy apareceu com um cara, que acabou sendo um prostituto. Além disso, a tagarelice dela fez Alex terminar tudo com ele. Danny não havia mencionado que era divorciado, mesmo assim Mindy não tinha o direito de contar. Ele foi falar coisas que machucaram Mindy, o que ele de imediato se arrependeu. Depois de conversar sobre isso com Morgan, Mindy sendo a boa amiga que era fingiu que nada havia acontecido. No outro dia, eles estavam de volta às picuinhas. 

Os próximos meses de suas vidas levou-os ainda mais próximos culminando com a remoção de barreiras, começando com um voo que iria mais tarde fazer tudo mudar.


	4. Aviões, Viagens, Ex e Oh Meu Deus!

E então aconteceu a viagem a Santa Fé .  Mindy estava namorando  Casey Pearson, um pastor que ela havia conhecido no metr ô .  As coisas estavam ótimas entre  Casey e Mindy ,  parecia que ela finalmente havia encontrado um cara legal e est ável .

Mindy estava organizando a viagem  para ela , Jeremy, Morgan e Danny; eles iriam a uma conferência médica em Santa Fé .  Foi aí que ela recebeu uma ligação de um passado n ão tão distante . Josh,  seu ex-namorado galinha estava vivendo perto de Santa Fé e ele queria falar com ela .  Mindy não tinha a intenção de ver Josh,  mas Casey ,  sendo o cara legal que ele era ,  pensou que seria uma boa ideia  conseguir um encerramento .

Entretanto, Danny achava que era uma péssima ideia e ele expressou isso no avi ão .  Na opinião dele, encerramento não era necessár io e tudo que tivesse a ver com  Josh  levaria a problema .  No final das contas  Mindy acabou indo ver Josh,  e não surpreendentemente Danny  se viu levando-a para l á ,  depois que ela tentou fugir durante a conferência .

Surpreendente de fato foi onde Josh vivia ,  ele estava numa clínica de reabilitação .  Mindy estava finalmente entendendo o que aconteceu de errado na relação com ele . Josh  também deu  algumas opiniões sobre ela. Aparentemente Mindy às vezes era cega para coisas que estavam bem a sua frente .  Coisas como o comportamento errado de Josh ,  o que claramente era uma dica do seu vício em drogas .  De todas as coisas surpreendentes que Josh  revelou, sua certeza de que ela e Danny eram um casal foi a que mais surpreendeu .

No momento ela colocou de lado achando que não era nada ,  mas ela n ão podia deixar de pensar no que Josh falou .  O pensamento dela e Danny como um casal se infiltrou na sua mente durante o resto da conferência , as sim como no avião .  Enquanto ela tentava tirar esse pensamento da cabeça, uma grande turbulência aconteceu e ela instintivamente procurou a coisa que  a faria se sentir segura, a m ão de Danny .

Parecia que os instintos deles estavam em sint onia porque nesse exato momento ele procurou a mão dela tamb ém .  Mindy não podia acreditar que ela agarrou a mão dele .  Até onde ela lembrava, Danny faria  ela  tirar a mão . Danny  rapidamente agarrou a mão dela apertando fortemente com a dele ,  perguntando se ela estava bem antes de soltar .  Tão rapidamente quanto ele abaixou a guarda ele se recompôs ,  mas foi demorado o suficiente para criar uma  pequena  mudança  na dinâmica dos dois .

Nenhum dos dois disse nada  pelo resto da viagem, mas de vez em quando Mindy dava uma olhada para ele como se estivesse tentando desvendar um quebra-cabeça .  Essas olhadas ocorriam quando ele não estava olhando ,  e sem o conhecimento dela, ele fazia o mesmo .

Eles estavam de volta à clín ica e quando perguntados como a viagem havia sido, eles se olharam e sorriram t ímidos .  Infelizmente o momento foi interrompido por algu ém do passado de Danny ,  sua ex-mulher Christina.

Danny resistiu no começo ,  mas gradualmente ele concordou em tentar de novo com a  ex , enquanto Mindy e Casey se aproximavam cada vez mais .  Casey então anunciou que iria para  o Haiti  faze r trabalho missionário e que ficaria lá por um ano .  Mindy não queria terminar tudo com ele .  Casey foi o p rimeiro relacionamento firme que ela teve durante muito tempo ,  então eles decidiram ter um relacionamento à distância .

Um relacionamento a distância provou ser mais difícil do que ela ima ginava, e Casey ainda nem havia ido embora .  Mindy num  impulso disse que desejava ir com ele , e isso a fez decidir ir .

Entretanto , primeiro veio o acampamento . Danny  estava levando Christina para acampar .  De algum modo  Mindy e Morgan  conseguiram se adicionar no acampamento e os cinco foram acampar .  O passeio começou sem nenhuma diversão ,  até que Mindy começou a pensar seriamente em como seria morar numa tenda com  Casey durante um ano .  Ao mesmo tempo Danny  pedia Christina  para morar com ele .

Mindy partindo com Casey para o Haiti era o ficial  e uma festa de despedida  para o casal era dada  na casa de Danny e Christina.  Mindy ,  entretanto , estava se sentindo cada vez menos certa sobre ir ,  na verdade ela estava certa de que n ão queria ir ao Haiti.  Sim , ela gostava muito de Casey ,  mas toda vez que ela pensava no que seria estar  longe de Nova York, ela recuava .

Ela estava se confortando no seu bolo de despedida ,  quando  Danny  encontrou-a no seu quarto .  Ele estava passando por uma crise também .  Ele estava assustado com o quão veloz as coisas com Christina estavam indo .  Como ele sempre fazia em momentos estres santes ele recorria ao fumo ,  largando os cigarros e o isqueiro imediatamente quando viu Mindy s entada do chão .  Ela estava segurando o bolo inteiro, um enorme pedaço havia  sumido , um garfo prata na mão .

Ela e Danny  começaram a discutir sobre homens e o quão rápido as coisas estavam indo .  Foi assim que ela teve a ideia de como não ir para o  Haiti.  Levando  Casey para um lugar isolado ,  ela  falou a ele que ela não podia se mudar para  o Haiti  com ele sem que fossem noivos .  Pensando ,  claro ,  que isso seria suficiente para que ele estivesse bem por ela ficar em Nova York.

Como a maioria dos seus planos, acabou se voltando contra ela quando  Casey anunciou que ele nunca pensou que quando conheceu Mindy , ele estava conhecendo sua futura esposa .  Com essa declaração ele começou a tentar pedi-la em casamento .  Isso fez  Mindy prontamente pará-lo para anunciar que ela não queria casar com ele e que também não queria ir para o Haiti .

Mindy foi mais a fundo dizendo que amava ser independente e que não havia possibilidade de  passa r um ano numa tenda com algu ém ,  mesmo que essa pessoa fosse  Casey .  Simplesmente não era suficiente .  Casey saiu de lá rapidamente , acabando de maneira definitiva o relacionamento .

No momento em que ela  estava  prestes a deixar a festa, seu  pager junto com os de Jeremy e Danny sinalizaram ,  não havia tempo a perder .  Ela  teve de esquecer sobre o que aconteceu com Casey e se concentrar em ser uma médica ,  ela tinha um parto de trigêmeos .

Depois dos três bebês nascerem ,  Mindy teve uma  epifania ,  quando ela perguntou algumas coisas à nova mãe .  Naquele momento ela sabia o que deveria fazer . Danny  teve sua própria  epifania , no seu rosto um olhar pensativo enquanto assistia ela partir .

Mindy então foi em direção ao prédio  de  Casey ,  correndo o caminho inteiro .  Não aceitando não como resposta ,  enquanto suplicava a ele que a perdoasse e a levasse para  o Haiti.  Casey ainda não mudara sua opinião e seus vizinhos ,  uma mulher raivosa que jogou roupas nela e um homem pervertido, não deixavam a situação mais fácil .  Quando ela revelou seu novo corte de cabelo, ficou tudo bem .  Ela iria para  o Haiti  com Casey afinal .

Mais tarde na sala de espera dos médicos ,  ela e Danny  descansavam no  sofá como sempre, mas  dessa vez tinha algo diferente no ar .

"Oi." Disse  Mindy entrando na sala .

"Oi." Disse Danny sem deixar de olhar para o jornal em sua m ão .

"Eu  vou .. Oh Meu Deus o que você fez  com seu cabelo !" Danny disse, tirando os olhos do j ornal e vendo o cabelo curto de  Mindy .

"Eu cortei."  Mindy disse com um sorriso.

"Oh , eu odiei." Disse Danny.

"Isso é tão rude, está curto agora, não pode dizer que odiou."  Mindy disse enquanto sentava perto dele no sofá.

"Bem, só três mulheres conseguem ficar bem com cabelo curto: Audrey Hepburn,  Hallie Berry e Ellen  DeGeneres ,  homens não vão gostar disso, estou te dizendo eles n ão vão saber lidar com isso. "  Danny  disse dando um de  seus famosos discursos .

"Certo ,  bo m ,  ainda bem que você não é meu namorado " disse  Mindy .

" É , ainda bem ." Danny  disse ,  apesar dele saber que isso era mentira .

"Eu gostei ."  Mindy disse passando a mão no cabelo .

" Isso .. pode ser que eu comece a gostar ,  nós dois temos o mesmo corte de cabelo agora ." Danny  disse com um sorriso ,  o que fez  Mindy dar uma risada ,  sorrir para ele e meio nervosa empurrar os  óculos para perto dos olhos .  Houve um breve silêncio antes que Danny  falasse de novo .

" Eu disse a  Christina  que queria desacelerar as coisas então ... " Danny  disse com um tom solene, olhos olhando para baixo enquanto falava .

" Você acha  que ... você tem algo ..."  Danny  começou a  levanta r sua cabeça e olhar diretamente para Mindy ,  então  parou no meio da fala para tirar seus óculos gentilmente do seu rosto ,  limpando-os e movendo-se para perto dela , colocou-os no seu rosto de maneira gentil quase segurando seu rosto .

"Aqui ..."  Ele disse quando os óc ulos estavam seguramente no  rosto dela .

"Só era uma  poeirinha ." Danny  disse olhando fixamente para ela com uma expressão que Mindy nunca tinha visto antes ,  e surpreendentemente ela se encontrou olhando de volta com a mesma intensidade .  Eles estavam tão perto e tin ha algo nos olhos de Danny .

Os dois pareciam fazer movimentos mínimos em direção ao outro ,  os olhos dele rapidamente olhavam para os l ábios dela e de volta aos olhos ,  os olhos dela faziam o mesmo .  Ela estava muito perto de se perder no momento quando ela lembrou algo que a fez recuar .

" Casey e eu voltamos ."  Mindy disse . O olhar no rosto de Danny foi de adoração para descrença , ele se moveu um pouco para longe dela, pensando um pouco antes de falar .

"Vocês voltaram ..."  Ele disse com a voz um pouco embaç ada .

"É, eu vou para  o Haiti."  Mindy disse movendo a cabeça afirmativamente.

Danny esperou alguns segundos antes de falar, ele parecia estar contemplando  como responder ao que  Mindy ha via  d ito .  S aindo de seu luto momentâneo ,  ele rapidamente começou a reconstruir suas barreiras .

"Que bom para você. "

Mindy continuou a  balançar levemente a cabeça ,  tentando não pensar sobre o momento  intenso  que eles acabaram de compartilhar .  Sua mente não podia pensar nisso ,  ela não deveria estar pensando  que  se ela não estivesse com Casey e ele não estivesse com  Christina,  eles teriam se beijado .  Ela teria beijado Danny. N ã o,  ela tinha que parar esses pensamento s imediatamente .  Ela estava se mudando para  o Haiti  com um cara que ela quase amava e ponto final .  Ou era o que ela pensava ,  mas nós falaremos disso mais tarde .

Danny se deslocou, sentando longe dela, suas costas no sofá,  pegando de volta o jornal enquanto  Mindy alcançou o controle remoto. Ambos tentando esquecer o que quase transpareceu, nenhum deles entendeu que era só o começo. 

  



	5. Retornos e Revelações

Mindy estava se ajustando à vida no Haiti com Casey. Eles tinham rotinas diárias, toda manhã eles iam juntos para o trabalho. Ele partia para a igreja, enquanto ela atendia os que estavam na tenda médica, criada depois do desastroso terremoto que destruiu a pequena ilha caribenha. Ela trabalhou na construção de um novo hospital, como também se voluntariou num que já estava feito, L'Hôpital Trinité, localizado em Port au Prince, a capital do Haiti.

A experiência fez Mindy se sentir muito bem, ela estava fazendo a diferença ajudando as pessoas lá. Não era só trabalho, eles também podiam curtir a ilha: a comida deliciosa, as frutas frescas, o ar e as praias. Apesar disso, ela ainda recebia pacotes enviados pelos amigos e colegas de trabalho com suas comidas favoritas.

Acesso à internet era limitado, então ela tinha que escrever cartas aos amigos e familiares. Para todo mundo ela escrevia a cada duas semanas, mas para Danny, ela escrevia toda semana e pelo fluxo de cartas que recebia dele, parecia que ele estava fazendo o mesmo.

Quatro meses se passaram e Mindy estava sentada numa árvore com Casey, assistindo o nascer do Sol. Era cedo, muito cedo, mas ela foi acordada por Casey e relutante foi levada ao local para assistir o nascer do Sol haitiano.

Casey começou um discurso. Brevemente falou como ele via seu relacionamento no começo, como ele o via agora e depois ele mostrou uma pequena caixa preta com um diamante dentro. Mindy, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, começou a ficar inquieta, não era o que ela estava imaginando. Ela queria ser capaz de gravar o momento do pedido para colocar em mídia social.

Casey rapidamente recuperou sua atenção, terminando a proposta. Ele perguntou, ela disse sim, ele colocou o anel em seu dedo, eles começaram a se beijar e caíram da árvore. Eles se recompuseram e foram para casa, onde começaram a celebrar seu noivado fisicamente, ato que foi adiado quando Mindy começou a sentir muita dor abdominal, antes de desmaiar.

Nova York

Depois de Mindy partir, Danny reconsiderou a velocidade de seu relacionamento com Christina. Eles acabaram comprando uma casa em Jersey, mas as coisas não estavam tão bem. Ele gostava dela, mas ele estava subconscientemente e lentamente afastando-a. Seus problemas atuais eram no quarto, especificamente a falta de interesse de Danny.

Christina queria que eles vissem um especialista, e o substituto de Mindy, o Doctor Paul Leotard, que era não só um ginecologista mas também um terapeuta sexual, foi a escolha dela. Era estranho e humilhante para Danny, mas ele não podia dizer não, não com a insistência de Christina. Ele estava tentando, embora de maneira pouco competente fazer as coisas darem certo entre ele e sua ex-esposa.

"Olá? Olá?" Danny disse andando pela clínica e não vendo ninguém. Então ele esbarrou em Tamara.

"Ei Tamara, cadê todo mundo, eles foram para aquela feira étnica, porque os disse para não ir."

"Não, eles foram visitar aquela médica indiana que costumava trabalhar aqui, ela está bem doente. Qual o nome dela mesmo? Eu quero dizer Glob." Tamara disse.

"Mindy?" Danny disse como se não quisesse acreditar.

“Eu realmente acho que é Glob" Tamara disse com seriedade.

"Ela voltou? Ela está doente..." disse Danny, inundado de pensamentos e emoções.

"Eu não sei." Disse Tamara saindo.

Danny olhou em volta por um segundo, ainda em choque, antes de sair de seu estado de atordoamento e caminhar em direção ao elevador. Chegando ao hospital ele rapidamente entrou no quarto dela. Mindy estava deitada na cama hospital, ela parecia estar dormindo ou talvez inconsciente. Danny se livrou de sua bolsa e a segurou pelos braços e ombros.

"Certo, certo, o que você fez, você ficou bêbada e desrespeitou uma princesa vodu, tentou desfrutar de algum garoto de rua! O que aconteceu, o que aconteceu?!" Danny disse lutando com suas emoções dúbias, a raiva por ela estar doente era a mais aparente. Morgan, tentou conte-lo, enquanto Mindy estava confusa pelo o que estava acontecendo.

"Não, não, não, ela está bem." Morgan disse tentando acalmar Danny.

"Eu só retirei uns cálculos biliares. Estou bem." Mindy disse calmamente. Danny suspirou e sorriu aliviado, ela estava bem. Mindy estava de volta em Nova York, no hospital, mas estava bem.

Mindy sorriu de volta, segurando seu braço afetuosamente. Danny agora estava despreocupado e relaxado para perguntá-la sobre o Haiti. Ela lhe mostrou fotos do seu celular, e ele parecia não conseguir parar de sorrir. Ele estava feliz como não se sentia em meses, era como nos velhos tempos quando eles conversavam cheios de gracejos.

O momento foi interrompido quando Casey entrou no quarto carregando uma sacola de supermercado. Danny rapidamente saiu da cama e ficou de pé. Ele se sentiu ligeiramente culpado de seu momento com Mindy, enquanto se lembrava que estava vivendo com sua ex-mulher e como Casey era importante na vida de Mindy. O quão importante, ele logo descobriria.

"Você contou a eles a boa notícia?" Casey perguntou depois de mostra-la o que havia comprado.

"Não. Pessoal, eu perdi um quilo e meio por causa de diarreia." Mindy disse cantando a última palavra, orgulho estampado no seu rosto pela perda de peso.

"Mindy, a outra notícia." Casey disse meio que sussurrando as palavras, enquanto gesticulava para o dedo.

Mindy nem pensou nisso de início. Ela percebeu que estava escondendo o anel. Ver o rosto de Danny depois de quatro longos meses e voltando as mesmas picuinhas que eram a norma dessa amizade, fez ela temporariamente esquecer do noivado com Casey.

Embora Morgan tivesse sido a primeira pessoa que ela viu quando acordou, uma parte dela desejou ter sido Danny. Ainda que ela estivesse animada em ver Morgan e os outros colegas, inclusive Jeremy. Seu coração literalmente tremeu quando Danny entrou. Ela não tinha se dado conta que tinha esperado por ele até sentir alívio e animação por vê-lo preocupado com ela e depois sorrindo. Ela estava surpresa pela alegria que sentiu por estar reunida com o doutor ranzinza que, de algum modo, estava em sua rede de “melhores amigos”.

"Oh Meu Deus, Casey me pediu em casamento!" Mindy disse, fazendo Morgan soltar uma espécie de grunhido, cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos, ele mal podia conter a animação.

"Não é ótimo?!" Mindy disse animada.

Danny, porém, só sorriu de maneira desconfortável e logo deixou de fazê-lo enquanto processava o que Mindy havia dito. Casey havia pedido sua mão, Mindy iria casar com Casey. Ele suprimiu seus sentimentos, tentando não mostrar sua frustração.

Mais tarde naquela noite sentado na cama com Christina, apesar da notícia do noivado de Mindy, ele continuava feliz por saber de sua volta a Nova York. Mesmo que fosse um retorno breve, ele planejava saborear os poucos momentos deles juntos. Então quando Christina quis fazer sexo, ele ainda pensava em Mindy. Mesmo quando Christina tentou seduzi-lo, ele inventou desculpas, dizendo que estava muito cheio do jantar e foi para outro quarto para mandar e-mails.

Danny suspirou colocando as mãos em baixo do rosto antes de sentar em frente ao laptop, no caso de Christina aparecer. Ele fez uma pesquisa, selecionando os sites que serviram à sua frustração no decorrer dos últimos meses, já que o sexo com Christina havia parado.

Enquanto Danny estava evitando Christina, Casey e Mindy discutiam seu futuro casamento e como seria. O encontro de suas famílias, onde seria a cerimônia. Finalmente eles decidiram fazer uma cerimônia simples antes dos dois voltarem para o Haiti, o que seria a coisa mais racional a ser feita.

Na manhã seguinte Mindy foi fazer uma visita à clínica. Danny imediatamente se animou ao vê-la chegando. Depois de Mindy andar em direção a Danny, o mais novo doutor da clínica entrou tomando a atenção de todos, especialmente a de Mindy já que ele se dirigiu a ela pelo nome.

"Você deve ser Mindy Lahiri." Paul disse andando como se mandasse no local e em todas as mulheres que estavam lá.

"Nossa, quem é esse?" Mindy disse claramente impressionada pelo homem que vinha em sua direção.

"Abaixe o fogo, você está noiva." Disse Danny irritado.

"Uma pessoa está entrando, só estou olhando para ele." Mindy disse como uma constatação. Antes de voltar a assistir o médico que caminhava em sua direção, um olhar sonhador em seu rosto.

"Pare com isso!" Danny disse empurrando-a.

Ele não gostou do modo como Mindy olhava para Paul. Não era só pelo fato de Mindy estar noiva. Era a respeito dela nunca o ter olhado daquela maneira. Sim, ele gostava de provoca-la sobre o fato dela olhar para seu “corpo definido”, mas perto de Paul ele ficou um pouco inseguro e intimidado pelo corpo de modelo do médico. Especialmente porque o homem havia sido modelo antes de se tornar médico.

Paul e Mindy se apresentaram. Mindy estava começando a se impressionar pelo belo médico, mas sua opinião mudou rapidamente. Ela logo percebeu que o medico modelo a havia substituído. Ele tinha ficado com todos os seus pacientes, inclusive roubou seu apelido, Dr.L. E ela definitivamente não gostou das sugestões para um novo apelido, agora que seu antigo havia sido pego pelo “novo Dr. L”.

"Então vocês vão mesmo se casar nesse fim de semana?" mais tarde perguntou Danny quando só estavam os dois na sua sala.

"É, é fácil, é tranquilo, é ótimo." Mindy disse como se não fosse nada demais.

"Tranquilo e…ok Tony Hawk. Olha, não acho que seja uma boa ideia, mas..." Danny disse sabendo que ele não podia obrigá-la a fazer a coisa certa, que seria um erro se casar tão de repente.

"Por favor, só seja um bom amigo e me apoie." Mindy disse. Ela estava se casando com Casey, sim era de repente, mas ela já havia tomado sua decisão.

Antes que Danny pudesse responder, Christina entrou de súbito e começou a gritar com ele, trazendo à tona a pornografia no seu computador. Como Danny demorou para responder se queria ou não estar com ela, ela quebrou laptop em dois e saiu. O relacionamento estava acabado.

Danny não sabia o que sentir. Ele sabia que não estava comprometido inteiramente, mas que provavelmente tinha a ver com o retorno de Mindy. As coisas haviam mudado agora que Mindy estava noiva e se casaria com Casey no próximo fim de semana. Isso fez ele perceber que a esperança estava perdida e que talvez ele devesse tentar fazer dar certo com Christina. Eles tinham uma casa agora e Danny sabia que não queria ficar sozinho. Ele sabia que teria que reconquistar Christina, mas como?

"Dr. C você precisa fazer o que Kobe fez quando aprontou, dê a garota um aliança de cinco quilos." Tamara propôs em resposta a inquietação dele.

"Ótima ideia, eu preciso pedi-la em casamento para que ela saiba que estou comprometido, ótimo."

"Oh Deus, um casamento médico duplo, isso é o sonho de toda secretária." Betsy disse animada.

"Ok, bem, eu vou fazer isso." Disse Danny começando a sair.

"Desculpe, eu sou a única aqui que acha isso uma má ideia?" Mindy disse indo em sua direção.

"Bem, olha, não vamos fazer isso, porque ninguém te perguntou." Danny disse de maneira rude.

"Só estou falando, tá bom. Essa é a mulher que chegou e destruiu seu computador. Te envergonhou na frente de todos os seus colegas e sua solução é ficar com ela para o resto da vida."

"Eu não vou aceitar conselhos de uma mulher que não consegue nem manter seus órgãos não essenciais, tá certo. Só pense no seu próprio casamento."

Danny então saiu. Uma parte dele sabia que o que Mindy estava dizendo era verdade, mas quem era ela para falar, quando estava fazendo algo igualmente impulsivo.

Mindy estava de pé em seu banheiro, olhando para o espelho e falando seu monólogo pessoal em voz alta, como sempre. Casey surpreendeu-a, deixando seu vestido de casamento molhado de urina. Sem falar no possível azar de vê-la antes do casamento, bem antes da cerimônia começar.

Danny chegou um pouco depois, procurando por Mindy em um de seus muitos closets. Ele a encontrou na saída de incêndio enrolada com um lençol e sentada no chão.

"Você está usando um lençol?" Danny perguntou enquanto subia pela janela até a saída de incêndio.

"Oi, o que está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar pedindo a mão de Christina numa gôndola no meio de do canal Guada" Mindy perguntou surpreendida por vê-lo ali.

"Isso é ofensivo... Eu ia...mas não fiz. Eu a amo, mas na realidade estar com ela todos os dias...eu não era feliz.

"Acho que tomou a decisão certa."

"É?"

"Sim. Posso confessar algo?

"Claro."

"Não quero voltar para o Haiti. Quer dizer, eu gosto do trabalho que estava fazendo lá, mas eu sinto saudades de estar aqui.”

"Sabia que não estava feliz."

"Sério?”

" É."

"Como?"

"Bem, você me escrevia toda semana." Danny disse com um sorriso.

"Você é que me escrevia toda semana."

"Eu tenho uma pilha de cartas suas dessa altura, do que está falando." Danny disse levantando o braço para indicar a altura.

"Você guardou todas? Você me persegue." Mindy disse se divertindo.

"Gosto do jeito que escreve cartas, você não fica enrolando como faz quando fala." Danny disse se divertindo com suas discussões.

"Sabe, realmente achei que tinha mudado, mas não, só fiquei boa em fingir gostar de coisas que não gosto."

"Bem, contanto que não finja gostar do cara com quem vai casar?" Danny disse, com um resquício de esperança de que ela dissesse sim.

"Não estou." Mindy disse com sinceridade, sem pestanejar. Casey realmente era um cara legal, e mesmo com Danny agora solteiro, ela ainda não enxergava nada além da amizade. Eles tinham uma grande amizade, uma que ela não queria perder. Além disso, ela tinha quase certeza que amava Casey.

"Então vá se casar, o que está fazendo aqui. "Danny disse, apesar de estar um pouco triste de pensar em Mindy casando, ele sempre quis que ela fosse feliz e parecia que Casey a fazia feliz. Então ele faria o que ela havia pedido antes, seria um bom amigo.

"É, tem xixi no meu vestido de casamento."

"Eu não quero saber disso."

"Eu o surpreendi e ele fez xixi em mim." Mindy explicou do mesmo jeito.

"Você sabe o que sempre achei que ficava bem em você..."

E foi assim que Mindy se viu caminhando pela sua sala em sua farda cirúrgica azul. Casey, entretanto, parou o casamento. Esse casamento feito às pressas não era o que ele queria. Não era o tipo de casamento que ele achava que Mindy merecia. Por fim, ela e Casey decidiram que a melhor coisa a fazer era ele voltar para o Haiti e ela ficar em Nova York para trabalhar e juntar dinheiro para o futuro casamento, um casamento feito da maneira certa, que não fosse na sua sala.

 


	6. Términos, encontros e encontros duplos

Alguns meses se passaram e Casey voltou a Nova York. Sua igreja o recebeu de volta de braços abertos, mas ele tinha um anúncio surpresa. Ele estava desistindo de ser pastor para seguir o sonho de ser DJ. Esse anúncio foi um choque para Mindy, mas como uma boa noiva ela o apoiou. Seis semanas se passaram e parecia que a vocação de Casey não estava indo a lugar nenhum. A paciência de Mindy estava acabando e, depois de um festival e algumas palavras sábias de Danny, ela estava apoiando ele novamente. Isso foi até ele mudar de ideia de novo, Mindy não pode apoiar mais.

Mindy se recusava a seguir Casey de uma coisa para a outra. Ela já havia feito uma vez, se mudando para o Haiti com ele. Ela não faria isso repetidamente até que Casey encontrasse sua verdadeira vocação, o que quer que fosse. Levou um tempo, mas com ajuda de Morgan, Mindy encontrou uma cura para o término e um caminho para seguir em frente.

Algumas semanas depois

"Ei, posso levar uma pessoa para sua ‘noite da salsicha’? Estou pensando em convidar aquele cara esnobe Jason."

"Não, você não vai fazer isso e não é chamado ‘noite da salsicha’, tá certo. Se for para ser chamado de algo, deveria ser ‘noite da injustiça’."

"Acho que ‘noite da salsicha’ já foi tomado como nome oficial."

"Por que você vai ver esse cara de novo, ela não foi bem rude com você?" Danny disse se referindo ao encontro de Mindy com o escritor cultural arrogante chamado Jason.

"Sim, ele foi, Danny, mas me incomoda que ele pense que é melhor que eu, porque ele não é. Eu só quero provar para ele."

"Ah, que bom. Fico feliz que isso possa ser resolvido com fotos da minha genitália!"

"Desculpe. Você foi forçado a tirar essas fotos contra a sua vontade? Ou você as tirou num momento sensual com a sua mulher?" Mindy disse sarcástica, não tendo nenhuma pena dele.

"Certo.”

"É, é o que pensava." Mindy disse antes de sair do escritório dele.

Mais tarde, quando Mindy e Danny entraram na exposição de Christina, Danny começou a se arrepender de ter aparecido. Ele não podia acreditar que todos veriam seu corpo, nu frontal e ele estava enlouquecendo. Mindy, do jeito dela, tentou fazê-lo se animar.

"Vamos, você está sendo muito dramático."

"Eu estou sendo dramático? Você tentou fechar a loja da M&M porque achou que a M&M marrom estava roubando seu visual!"

"Ela _está_ roubando meu visual!"

"Olha, não posso fazer isso!" Danny disse tentando andar no caminho oposto a galeria.

"Ei, ei, ei! Vamos lá, você vai fazer isso. A melhor coisa que pode fazer agora é ir lá, olhar Christina nos olhos e mostrá-la que isso não o incomoda."

"É..."

"É e não deveria incomodar você. Somos médicos, podemos lidar com nudez." Mindy disse, mas depois de entrar na galeria e ver as fotos, mudou de ideia.

"Oh Meu Deus, isso é horrível, nós não deveríamos ter vindo."

"Ok, pare, você disse que somos adultos e podemos lidar com isso."

"Posso ver cada poro!"

"Ah, cara, isso é...é um pesadelo."

A exibição não ia bem para Danny e quando as formas de demônio de Christina começaram a aparecer nas fotos Mindy soube que tinha que fazer algo para defendê-lo. E também fazer os esnobes culturais chamados Jason, Brendan Deslaurier e Jeremy descer do pedestal.

"Certo, já deu, isso é idiota, não é arte. Tudo nessas paredes eu poderia ter feito com o meu celular. Estou tirando uma foto dos meus seios, acho que sou uma artista também. Certo, vou deletar isso...coloquei no instagram, droga, não olhem!" Mindy disse enquanto acidentalmente enviou uma foto dos seios, tentando provar o que dizia.

"Sim, deve ser extremamente desafiador morar com esse homem, mas ele é um cara legal e eu sou uma pessoa legal."

"E eu sou um cara legal." Morgan e Peter se intrometeram.

"Não você não é, os dois são homens ok e só. Eu não sou uma pessoa que aprecia arte ou lê muito como gostaria de ser, mas sabe quando eu lia muito? Quando eu estudava Medicina para me tornar _uma_ _médica_. É, aposto que acharam que com esse corpo eu não tinha um cérebro também. E peitos muito bons. E quando não estou fazendo bebês nascerem claro que gosto de assistir ‘Mulheres ricas’ ou ouvir Katy Perry ." Mindy disse, e com essas últimas palavras a plateia começou a vaiar.

"Ah, por favor! Não finjam que não gostam Katy Perry!" Mindy continuou defendendo a si mesma, enquanto a plateia ainda vaiava. Isso fez um bêbado Danny se juntar na defesa dela.

"Ei, ei, por que estão vaiando-a...por que ela não compartilha sua sede por pornografia!"

"Certo, pegue isso." Danny disse antes de entregar a Mindy sua cerveja e jogando sua jaqueta no chão.

"Sabe de uma coisa, estou farto disso! Vocês vieram por isso, isso é o que querem e vou dar a vocês!" Danny disse desabotoando e abrindo o zíper da calça, antes de abaixá-la, enquanto Mindy tentou pará-lo. Foi quando que os policiais entraram.

Cliff, o advogado que Mindy tentou processar quando ela estava arrasada por causa Casey e que Morgan usou para processar Mindy, fez seu trabalho de advogado e resolveu as coisas com os policiais. Ele também desistiu de seus pagamentos para ajudar Danny.

Mais tarde, Danny estava sentado na calçada do lado de fora da galeria com um cigarro na mão, quando Mindy saiu e se juntou a ele.

"Oi Danny, não tinha te reconhecido vestido." Mindy disse com um sorriso, antes de sentar perto dele na calçada.

"Ok, isso é muito insensível dada a minha circunstância atual."

"Posso dar uma tragada?"

"Sim."

"Isso é idiota, você não deveria fumar." Mindy disse jogando o cigarro no chão.

"Ei! Sou uma piada." Danny disse movendo as mão para baixo do rosto."

"Você não é uma piada Danny, você tem que ser engraçado para ser uma piada." Mindy disse tentando acalmar a situação.

"Eu deveria me mudar para algum lugar que não tenha arte, como o Irã ou Utah."

“Certo, pare, todos vieram aqui esta noite para ver fotos do seu corpo gostoso e chamaram de arte. Você sabe o que estão falando dos meus seios online? Que eles são bonitos."

"Eles falaram?"

"Não..."

"Você acha meu corpo gostoso?"

"Você sabe que é..."

"Os caras na academia, sabe, eles comentam, mas são flertes."

"Ótimo."

"Vou te dizer, eu realmente gosto daquele Cliff."

"Ele é legal, ele tem namorada, mas não pude deixar de imaginar..."

"Quis dizer que gostei dele para ser meu amigo!"

"Certo, Deus!"

Foi quando uma bonita mulher que saía da galeria interrompeu a conversa e demonstrou interesse em Danny por causa das fotos. Danny estava relutante em deixar Mindy e ir embora com a mulher, mas ela olhava como se já tivesse despido ele com os olhos.

"Certo, vá, vai logo, você obviamente quer ir, então vá." Mindy disse. Só porque a noite dela foi ruim, não queria dizer que a de Danny também seria.

"Certo, eu vou."

"Vá!"

"Certo." Danny disse depois de beijar sua bochecha. Ele então foi embora com a mulher.

Mindy sentiu sua bochecha quente, com a prolongada sensação dos lábios de Danny contra sua pele. Ela tentou esquecer a palpitação misturada com um pouco de ciúme de ver outra pessoa ir embora com Danny. Ela partiu para casa parando no caminho para comprar um cachorro quente.

Jason o jornalista de cultura que ela estava tentando impressionar estava esperando por ela na frente de seu prédio. Ele se desculpou por ser pretensioso e presunçoso no seu primeiro encontro e na galeria.

Depois de uma referência de cultura pop e um gesto romântico musical, ela e Jason tornaram-se um casal. Esse relacionamento, como tantos outros que ela teve, não durou muito. O que foi diferente nesse término, entretanto, foi a razão para Jason achar que ele e Mindy não funcionariam.

Mindy estava tentando fazer Peter, o novo medico no Schulman & associados, gostar dela e acabou se vendo num evento de MMA amador. Enquanto lidava com isso ela desmarcou o encontro com Jason. Depois da derrota esmagadora de Peter, Jason encontrou-a no hospital.

"Que surpresa boa." Mindy disse abraçando Jason, ele não aceitou o abraço tornando o momento estranho.

"Meu Deus, meu Deus, era para ter te encontrado no apartamento!" Mindy disse lembrando que havia desmanchado os planos.

"Mindy olha, acho você ótima." Falou Jason.

"E eu te acho ótimo e esse pode ser o fim da conversa, você não precisa falar mais nada." Mindy disse sabendo o que podia vir a seguir.

"Não, isso é, eu acho você ótima, mas..."

"Desculpe ter esquecido dos nossos planos."

"Duas vezes..." lembrou Jason.

"É que, era necessário que fosse para o trabalho. Você nunca teve que fazer nada por causa do trabalho?"

"Sim, claro. Eu fui para a formatura do colégio da filha do meu chefe, mas isso não significa que memorizei seu pedido de sushi. Desculpe, Mindy, eu vou…adeus."

Jason deu-a outro abraço estranho e foi embora. Mindy não sabia o que pensar, sendo honesta ela não estava tão chateada com o término. Ela estava mais preocupada com o que Jason tinha dado a entender.

Sim, ela sabia o pedido de Danny no sushi, mas eles eram amigos. Prova disso foi dada mais cedo quando ele recebeu seu bolo da amizade. Ela não podia deixar de indagar se era mais que isso. O primeiro a falar nisso foi Josh, agora Jason. Josh disse que sabia haver algo entre ela e Danny. Já Jason havia indicado. Havia algo que ela não estava vendo? Ou ela não queria ver?

Por causa da necessidade de Mindy de provar a Danny que ela não era exigente quanto aos caras com quem saia, e a vontade dele de provar o mesmo, eles se viram em outro encontro duplo desastroso. Dessa vez seu encontro era um lindo tatuado skatista de quarenta e poucos anos, chamado Graham. E, para Danny, a sem graça e sonolenta Mary. No fim da noite, com o insucesso do encontro duplo, eles acabaram comendo e discutindo como sempre faziam.

"Oi, o que está fazendo aqui?" Mindy falou quando Danny se aproximou dela no restaurante que eles haviam jantado e saído correndo mais cedo da noite.

"Eu voltei para pagar."

"É mesmo, Mary não estava vendo vídeos da internet para lembrar depois?"

"Dormi enquanto ela falava."

"Meu Deus."

"É e eu não me acordei nem quando ela começou a me beijar."

"O que!"

"Olha..."

"Com que frequência isso acontece com você..."

"Podemos admitir que nós dois fomos idiotas, que nós estávamos tentando provar algo. "

"Certo. Começou comigo tentando provar algo."

"Certo." Danny disse, começando a comer do prato dela.

"Mas se desenvolveu para uma profunda necessidade minha de fazer sexo com ele." Mindy continuou.

"Certo, já chega, não quero ouvir isso."

"Espero que essa necessidade vá embora."

"Não curto as tatuagens, ele parecia a parede de um banheiro de bar."

"Achei muito atraente. Na verdade, estava pensando em fazer uma tatuagem no pulso que diz ‘respire’."

"Respirar é algo que esquece de fazer? Você deveria colocar ‘ande’ no pé. Deveria pensar em tatuar ‘idiota’ na testa. "

"Sabe de uma coisa? Se vai de desrespeitar, não coma toda a minha sobremesa."

Mindy achou engraçado. Novamente, seu pós-encontro com Danny foi bem melhor que seu encontro de verdade. Ela falou da tatuagem sabendo que isso irritaria Danny e apesar de nunca admitir para ele, ela amava ouvi-lo reclamar.

Ela gostava disso tanto quanto de suas discussões, especialmente quando Danny tentava ser engraçado. O sorriso que aparecia no rosto dele quando a reação de Mindy indicava que ela achou a piada esperta era adorável.

 

 


	7. Brincando de casinha e uma epifania

Em seguida veio o momento em que Danny entendeu que não podia mais negar seus sentimentos não luminosos por Mindy. Uma epifania que o levou a um caminho que faria tudo mudar tudo radicalmente entre os dois.  
Mindy teve uma longa semana cheia de trabalho e estava se encaminhando ao hospital para uma cesariana. Ela topou com Morgan, Cliff e a namorada modelo dele no elevador. Sem querer, ela passou vergonha falando de suas alergias. Isso e sua aparência displicente, levaram Morgan a deixá-la de castigo. Ela mais tarde se viu no hospital a procura de sua bolsa e celular. Perguntando a moça da limpeza, ela descobriu que o responsável pelo Achados e Perdidos já havia ido embora. Por sorte ela encontrou Danny.  
“Por quê não fica num hotel, você gosta de jogar toalhas no chão. Você tweetou isso ontem." Danny disse com um sorriso convencido.  
“Não posso pagar porque não estou com minha carteira. Sabe de uma coisa?"  
"Sim." Danny disse olhando para uma uma tabela a sua frente.  
“Você mora perto daqui, eu deveria passar a noite na sua casa."  
"Não, não, não, ligue para uma de suas amigas.”  
“O único número que memorizei é o do meu restaurante tailandês. Não vão me deixar passar a noite lá. O que é muito injusto, sei que tem colchões por lá. Por favor, Danny."  
"Não."  
Por fim, Danny desistiu, como sempre fazia quando era algo relacionado a Mindy. Eles caminhavam em direção à casa de Danny, enquanto ele listava suas regras, Mindy mal escutava, outra coisa, ou melhor outra pessoa estava em sua mente. Ela não podia deixar de notar um feliz casal idoso e um jovem casal com um bebê. Isso a lembrou do fato de que era uma trintona, ainda solteira e sem filhos.  
“Você não pode usar meu computador porque da última vez você mudou minha senha para ‘deixem Miley em paz’ e não sei como mudar de volta. Regra número 2 porta-copo, porta-copo, porta-copo. Não quero ver suas bebidas espalhadas, certo. Ei, o que há errado com você?" Danny disse parando seu discurso, quando notou o quão quieta Mindy estava sendo. Normalmente nesse momento do discurso ela já teria feito várias réplicas e possivelmente um mini discurso.  
“O quê?!”  
“Você está sonhando."  
“Sabe, estava pensando sobre o fato de que quando minha mãe tinha minha idade ela já estava casada e eu tinha cinco anos."  
“Não se preocupe, ela provavelmente foi uma criança noiva, é tudo atrapalhado por lá."  
"Ei, ei, isso é muito ofensivo."  
"Desculpe, desculpe." disse Danny, ele não queria que fosse ofensivo, ele só estava tentando animá-la, não deixá-la mais chateada. Ele não suportava vê-la chateada.  
"Danny, o que eu vou fazer? Se eu tivesse um namorado ou um marido, ele teria me pegado hoje à noite e não estaria nessa situação. Eu nunca vou achar ninguém. Só espero que meus pais não se importem que nossa linhagem irá morrer comigo. Família é tão importante para nós."  
“E o seu irmão Rishi?"  
"Sim, é, é, esqueci dele…esqueci dele."  
"Sim. Você esqueceu.”  
“Ser solteiro é bem melhor. Sem compromisso, sem cabelo longo no ralo. Não encontrar minha escova de dentes molhada, porque alguém usou e pensou que eu não iria notar." Danny disse enquanto eles atravessavam a rua, tomando um momento para tocar as costas de Mindy não perdendo um segundo do seu discurso.  
"Mas Danny, se você enxagua a escova de dentes depois de usar é como se ninguém tivesse usado."  
“E quanto a você, você está sempre tendo alguma apaixonite por algum idiota." Danny disse olhando para baixo para parecer desinteressado.  
“Tem uma pessoa, mas..."  
“Mas o que, quem é sua próxima vítima?"  
“Eu me sinto um pouco estranha te falando, na verdade. Porque trabalhamos no mesmo lugar e ele é muita areia para o meu caminhão, ele nunca estaria interessado em mim. Morgan acha que seríamos ótimos juntos, mas sempre que nos vemos, nós discutimos e brigamos. Ah, não importa, vamos para a sua casa, estou congelando, Danny." Mindy disse andando mais rápido.  
"Sim...nossa." disse Danny. Ele rapidamente repetiu as palavras de Mindy. Ela estava falando dele certo? Eles trabalhavam juntos e brigavam o tempo todo. Eles eram pessoas muito queridas por Morgan, por isso fazia sentido que ele os quisessem juntos. Mindy não tinha receio em falar para ele dos seus interesses antes, por que ela começaria agora. A não ser que estivesse fazendo um teste. Ele não sabia por que, mas esse pensamento o deixava em pânico.  
“Danny, você está cheiroso, é colônia?” Mindy disse cheirando-o enquanto chegava bem perto dele, ele olhava sua correspondência.  
“O quê?! Não, não, não, não, não, não cheiro bem, é desodorante, tanto faz, me deixa." disse Danny rapidamente retornando para sua correspondência. O ato foi interrompido por uma voz feminina chamando seu nome.  
"Danny?"  
"Oi. Meu Deus, é minha vizinha maluca, eu fiquei com ela e ela é obcecada por mim. Faça-me um favor, segure minha mão, certo?" Danny disse virando e olhando para a mulher, antes ele se virou e sussurrou para Mindy.  
“Você quer que eu finja ser sua namorada?" disse Mindy entusiasmada.  
"Não, não, sim, não, é, quer dizer só por um segundo." disse Danny com dificuldade.  
"Certo." disse Mindy virando-se com ele assim eles encaravam a mulher, ele segurando sua mão.  
"Oi!."  
"Oi." Mindy e Danny disseram ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso falso estampava o rosto de Danny.  
“Eu achava que estava me evitando. Você perdeu seu celular, seu computador ou sua habilidade de escutar a campainha?" A mulher perguntou e a cada pergunta Danny balançava a cabeça negativamente.  
"Não, ele encontrou o amor verdadeiro com sua noiva, que sou eu." disse Mindy, descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Enquanto isso, Danny deu a mulher outro sorriso falso.  
“Então está noivo, há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" A mulher perguntou claramente surpresa.  
“Versão curta: nos conhecemos em St. Barths. Nos conhecemos por amigos mútuos, na mesa de jantar do resort. Na primeira note queríamos nos matar. Na segunda noite disse ao maitre para me acomodar em qualquer lugar, exceto perto desse idiota. Chame de destino, mas nessa noite nós encontramos o amor e nós fizemos amor."  
"Nossa." A mulher falou.  
“E foi assim que nós fizemos esse cara. Sim, estou grávida, é um menino. Muito cedo para contar a todos, mas nós estamos tão animados." Mindy disse colocando a mão de Danny na sua barriga enquanto falava sobre estar grávida.  
“Estou tão feliz por vocês! Uma história tão romântica, mas cadê sua aliança?"  
“Era um diamante de sangue e nós mandamos de volta para Africa."  
“Nós mandamos de volta, o que se pode fazer." disse Danny.  
"Então..." Ele e Mindy disseram ao mesmo tempo olhando um para o outro e então para a vizinha.  
“Vamos, nós vamos subir, nos vemos mais tarde." disse Danny começando a caminhar, Mindy seguia ele.  
“Vamos começar a fazer o bebê número dois, se sabe o quero dizer."  
“Sei...desculpe não perguntei seu nome?" A vizinha perguntou depois de rir nervosamente.  
"Chloe, Chloe Silverado." Mindy disse depois de sair andando.  
Mais tarde, dentro do apartamento de Danny, os dois estavam no sofá dele, Mindy deitada no sofá lendo um livro qualquer sobre como as coisas funcionam. Enquanto Danny lia seu livro, ele estava sentado com suas pernas esticadas e descansando num otomano.  
“Não acredito que o único lanche que você tem são cubos de açúcar. Danny..Danny, você sabe como o moinho funciona? Inacreditável, tão maluco." Mindy disse cutucando o pescoço e os ombros de Danny com o pé.  
"Ok, certo. Olha, acho que seria melhor se ficasse aqui com seu livro e eu vou para o meu quarto com meu Ludlow." Danny disse se distanciando dela. Ele não sabia o que havia de errado com ele. Claro que ele admitia que se sentia atraído por Mindy e ele gostava dela, mas por alguma razão a hipótese da visão dela sobre ele o assustava muito. Mais ainda, ele não estava inteiramente pronto para finalmente confrontar o fato de que desde que ela voltou do Haiti, eles estavam cada vez mais próximos.  
“Na verdade, Danny nós podemos ir para a cama agora, por favor.” Mindy disse continuando a tocá-lo com seu pé.  
“Sim, camas diferentes, claro. Vou pegar um travesseiro para você no sofá." Danny disse praticamente pulando para ainda mais longe dela, antes de se acalmar. Ele não queria pensar em Mindy e ele na mesma cama juntos, ainda menos se seu corpo o traísse. Se ela continuasse a tocá-lo, provavelmente aconteceria.  
“Isso é interessante porque quando minha prima vem me visitar, eu lhe dou minha cama e eu durmo no sofá."  
“Maravilha, então você tem experiência dormindo em sofás." disse Danny.  
Danny deixou Mindy no sofá e estava deitado na sua cama de cueca assistindo ao Canal da natureza quando Mindy deu uma olhadinha para dentro do quarto, ela estava com uma luva de baseball na mão e usava o casaco da universidade de Columbia dele.  
"Danny..."  
"Ei, o que você, o que está fazendo aqui, por favor." disse Danny, rapidamente pegando uma coberta para se cobrir.  
“Você está assistindo ao Canal da natureza? Eu adoro isso, me faz feliz de não viver nesses lugares."  
"Sim. Não, não faça, gosto desse lado arrumado...ótimo" Danny disse enquanto Mindy entrou completamente no quarto, pulou na sua cama e estava agora sentada de costas para a cabeceira da cama onde ela estava desocupada.  
"Aconchegante." disse Mindy ficando confortável.  
O programa que estava passando na TV era sobre sapos e, quando o narrador começou a descrever o aspecto sexual, Danny conseguiu sentir suas palmas suarem e seu medo irracional enquanto ele começava a ficar desconfortável. Já era ruim demais quando eles estavam no sofá, agora ela estava sentada do seu lado na cama, ele não sabia o quanto mais podia aguentar.  
"Nossa.." disse Danny, Mindy deu risada e brincando cutucou Danny com seu cotovelo.  
"Ok, não, pare. De todas as coisas que os sapos fazem, todas as coisas interessantes que eles fazem você vai me mostrar isso, não." disse Danny rapidamente mudando de canal.  
"Certo, aqui vamos nós, criatura assustadora." disse Danny relaxando. Um filme assustador não devia mostrar nada sexual.  
“Isso parece…eu não gosto de filmes de terror. Meu Deus, não entre lá..não consigo parar de falar quando estou assustada. Ai, Danny, Danny, estou tão assustada, estou tão assustada! Por que me faz assistir a isso!" Mindy disse colocando o braço ao redor de Danny, seu rosto enterrado no seu ombro. Ela estava tão perto que ele podia sentir o cheiro do seu condicionador, cheirava tão doce. Ele tinha que tirá-la de perto dele antes que seu corpo reagisse a proximidade e ao cheiro, ele não queria que ele pensasse que era um pervertido.  
"Certo, ok, pare, pare. Ok, isso é demais, é demais. Tire suas pernas de cima de mim agora, isso já foi longe demais. Nós precisamos conversar." Danny disse tomando-a e desligando a televisão, olhando para ela com a expressão séria em seu rosto. Ele não sabia exatamente o que iria dizer, mas antes que pudesse começar, Mindy começou a falar.  
“Acho que está certo, eu admito: soltei um pum, eu fiz porque estava assustada e foi errado, nós devemos falar disso." Mindy disse num tom sério, que não foi o que Danny estava esperando. Ele pensou que ela iria admitir que de fato era ele a quem se referia anteriormente, que ela o estava testando para ver se sentia o mesmo.  
"Não, não era era sobre isso." disse Danny frustrado.  
"Ok, eu derramei vinho tinto na almofada do seu sofá e sim virei do outro lado, aí caiu xarope de chocolate e tive que embrulhar em cobertas, achando que você culparia sua empregada."  
"Certo, pare de admitir coisas para mim." disse Danny ficando cada vez mais frustrado.  
“Eu soltei pum de novo..."  
“Pare e pare de peidar, certo? Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, você e eu, ok?"  
"Sim, certo."  
"Não, não aqui, não na minha cama, lá fora."  
“Estava bem confortável deitada na cama, não entendo por que nós temos que vir aqui fora." Mindy disse enquanto Danny a encaminhava para fora do quarto.  
"Certo, isso é inapropriado, certo." respondeu Danny.  
“Mas por quê?" perguntou. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder eles ficaram chocados ao ver a vizinha louca de Danny sentada em sua sala no sofá com uma garrafa de vinho na mão.  
“Então, Chloe…O quanto sabe sobre seu noivo?"  
"Danny provavelmente te disse que sou louca, certo?" a vizinha de Danny disse, claramente bêbada, garrafa ainda em mãos.  
“Eu nunca diria isso." disse Danny.  
“Sim, ele disse." Mindy falou no mesmo momento que Danny.  
“Olha, fiz as contas, Danny fez sexo comigo quando já estava grávida."  
“O quê?!” Mindy said.  
"Muito."  
“Daniel, isso é verdade?" disse Mindy olhando para Danny.  
“E possível, pode ser possível." Danny sussurrou.  
"Safado!" Mindy disse depois de estapiá-lo no rosto fazendo ele gritar de dor.  
“Isso foi bem mais forte do que precisava ser." disse Danny tocando seu rosto como um animal ferido.  
“Acho que devo ouvir cada detalhe, mesmo sendo doloroso." disse Mindy, fazendo sua voz tremer como se estivesse a ponto de chorar, mas ela na verdade queria rir.  
“Então Danny era meio que um pervertido sexual, né?" Mindy disse sentando no sofá com a vizinha de Danny, a qual se chamava Amy.  
“Sim e houve momentos em que ele nem queria fazer sexo, sabe, ele só queria comer chocolate derretido na minha bunda."  
“Certo, está ficando tarde e acho que minha noiva já escutou o máximo que pode aguentar." disse Danny, que já estava no limite, era muito vergonhoso ter Amy ali. O fato de Amy e Mindy estarem conversando sobre seus encontros sexuais como as personagens de “Sex in the Village”, aquele programa que Mindy adorava, tornou a situação ainda pior.  
"Amy, quero te agradecer por sua honestidade e mesmo profundamente entristecida por isso, acho que vou ficar com Danny. Como Hillary, Puma, Cilda ou brevemente Maria Shriver. Um pouco antes dela se tocar que era a rica da situação."  
"Certo, Amy vou precisar da minha chave de volta."  
“Ela tinha sua chave?" disse Mindy surpresa.  
"Sim." admitiu Danny.  
“Bem sim, estávamos passando a maioria das noites juntos." Amy explicou.  
“Então estavam passando a maioria das noites juntos?" disse Mindy.  
"Sim, e de manhã, ele fazia panquecas."  
"Panquecas!" disse Mindy começando a ficar com um pouco de raiva.  
"Mirtilo." disse Amy.  
"Ok, desculpe Amy. Você se importa de esperar aqui por um segundo." Mindy disse sentindo que havia mais nessa história do que uma obsessão depois de alguns encontros. Mindy então fez Danny segui-la até o banheiro, fechando a porta e então falou o que queria falar.  
“Ei amigo, advinha? Tem um sociopata aqui e não é Amy , Danny, é você."  
“O quê?!” Danny disse.  
“Você não faz panquecas para alguém que é só um ficante. Uns dez caras já me disseram isso."  
"Ok, sou italiano, gosto de cozinhar." Danny disse na defensiva e tentando sair de lá, mas Mindy o impediu.  
“Volte aqui. Admita para mim que você não é esse esse cara que fica com todo mundo.”  
"Certo. Sim, acho que me sinto sozinho às vezes. Sabe, quando está frio lá fora ou se vejo fotos da primeira família na caça aos ovos de páscoa."  
“Ai, Danny, você se sente sozinho às vezes." disse Mindy complacente.  
"Sim, foi o que acabei de falar!  
“Certo, você não precisa gritar comigo.”  
“Certo, podemos voltar lá e pedi-la para ir embora, por favor.” Danny disse, pronto para que esse suplício terminasse.  
"Sim, mas primeiro você precisa ajeitar as coisas. Vem." disse Mindy.  
"Amy, Danny tem algo que ele quer te dizer." disse Mindy. Os três sentavam na mesa de jantar dele.  
“Como vai você?" Danny disse, não tendo ideia de por onde começar.  
“Vamos, só…tente por favor.”disse Mindy tocando nele.  
"Certo. Então, eu definitivamente gosto de você, mas acho que deixei isso acontecer por tanto tempo porque…talvez estivesse um pouco solitário." Danny admitiu.  
“Ele estava solitário." Mindy se intrometeu.  
“Obrigada por dizer isso, Danny." Amy disse aceitando muito bem.  
“De nada." disse Danny.  
“Na verdade, acho que ela tem muito mais pelo que está brava com isso do que eu." Amy disse se referindo à Mindy.  
"Estou." disse Mindy estapeando Danny pela segunda vez.  
“Desculpe, anjo." disse Danny rangendo os dentes, forçando si mesmo a se acalmar depois do tapa.  
“Peça desculpas ao bebê." disse Mindy.  
“Desculpe, bebê." disse Danny.  
“Fale para ele." Mindy disse pegando a mão dele e fazendo-o chegar mais perto para que ele falasse com sua barriga.  
“Desculpe, amigo."  
“Então, temos muito a resolver e posso até dizer que fiquei feliz que você veio. Foi doloroso com certeza, mas no fim das contas valeu a pena" Mindy, levantando-se.  
“Foi muito doloroso com certeza…mas foi bom" Danny começou a falar enquanto Mindy falava.  
“Então vamos encerrar por hoje." disse Mindy.  
"Sim, vamos ficar por aqui e talvez a gente saia para comer depois. Sabe, eu, você e Mindy, podemos fazer isso." disse Danny.  
“Quem, quem é Mindy?" perguntou Amy confusa.  
"Ela." Danny disse apontando para Mindy.  
"Chloe, sou Chloe, meu nome é Chloe, Danny. Mindy é alguém com quem ele trabalha." Mindy disse tentando explicar a escorregada dele.  
"Sim, Chloe." disse Danny.  
“Ele se confunde toda hora." Mindy explicou depois.  
"Sim, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Mindy. " Danny said.  
“O que está acontecendo?" Amy perguntou começando a ficar desconfiada.  
“O quê, o quê?” Danny said.  
"Nada, nada, somos só um casal apaixonado um pelo outro.” disse Mindy.  
“Vocês estão em um relacionamento ou não?" perguntou Amy, nesse momento não sabendo no que acreditar.  
“Claro, sim." disse Danny, não muito convincente.  
"Olha, claro, isso é..." Mindy disse colocando seus braços ao redor da cintura de Danny, ele colocando seus braços ao redor dela trazendo-a para perto dele.  
“Sim, sim." Danny disse movendo suas mãos para cima e para baixo das costas dela, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto. Beijou sua testa quando ela se apoiava contra ele. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo de novo e algo sobre o jeito que ela se sentia nos braços dele apenas era certo. Ele olhou para ela e ela estava tão bonita com seu agasalho e pijama quanto quando estava com suas roupas exuberante.  
"Oh, é. Certo, isso é real, Danny nunca olhou para mim desse jeito. Além disso, você está muito grávida, então… Você é uma mulher de sorte, Chloe Silverado." disse Amy, antes de sair do apartamento de Danny.  
“Não sei se muito grávida é o jeito de me descrever..." disse Mindy.  
Danny, entretanto, mal podia escutá-la depois disso. Ele estava envolvido demais em seus pensamentos. Divagando como exatamente ele estava olhando para Mindy. Foi quando lhe ocorreu: Amy estava certa? Ele estava apaixonado por Mindy? Claro que nutria sentimentos por ela, ele se importava com ela, não podia vê-la magoada e sempre queria vê-la feliz. Ele nunca achou que nenhum dos caras que ela namorou era bom o suficiente para ela, ele ficou triste quando ela partiu para o Haiti. Ele estava pronto para beijá-la não fazia muito tempo. Ele achava-a bonita por dentro e por fora. Sim, ele estava apaixonado, nossa!  
Danny terminou deixando Mindy ficar com a cama. Depois de tirá-lo dessa situação com Amy, embora com uma mentira fora do controle, ele devia a ela uma boa noite de sono numa cama confortável. Depois de pegar alguns cobertores para ele no sofá, Danny foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes.  
Ele não podia deixar de sorrir depois de sentir a umidade de sua escova de dentes, lembrando da conversa que tiveram antes sobre usar escovas alheias. Ele pensou em todas as coisas que havia dito antes, que gostava de estar solteiro, mas compreendeu que podia lidar com tudo isso se estivesse namorando Mindy.  
Na manhã seguinte  
“Sabe, Danny, nesse momento se juntarmos nosso dinheiro, podemos comprar a Grécia. Mesmo tendo que dividir a Grécia com você…nós podemos dar um jeito.” Mindy disse com a boca meia cheia de torradas enquanto lia o jornal. Danny estava no fogão fazendo mais torradas.  
“Sabe o cara de que estava me falando, aquele com quem você trabalha. Acho que tem que saber que ele não é demais para você. Você é ótima." disse Danny.  
“Isso é muito legal da sua parte."  
“Falo sério." Danny disse colocando um pedaço de torrada no prato dela.  
"Ei, adorei que tenha falado isso." Mindy disse segurando o braço dele e sorrindo docemente.  
“E eu vou fazer. Quando chegar em casa, vou ligar para Cliff e chamar ele para sair." disse Mindy.  
“Espere, o quê?" Danny disse confuso.  
"Cliff Gilbert, seu amigo, o advogado. Espere, de quem achava que estava falando?"  
"Cliff Gilbert, do, do final do corredor, ele tem tipo cinquenta?"  
"Não, acho que ele é mais novo que você."  
"Ele é? Os olhos dele são meio, são bem próximos, não?"  
“Os olhos azuis e perfeitos dele? Acho que não."  
"Cliff Gilbert, quem diria." Danny disse, levando sua atenção novamente ao que fazia, as torradas, enquanto se recuperava de sua decepção.


	8. é uma cilada, dançando e malhando

Para o desconhecimento de Mindy, enquanto ela estava vivendo a novela com Danny, Morgan e Peter usavam seu celular para mandar mensagens para Cliff. Isso resultou em Cliff ficando com Heather, a ex de Josh, que recentemente havia se mudado para o prédio de Mindy.  
Mais alguns incidentes ocorreram nas semanas seguintes: incluindo a acusação de racismo por parte da clínica e Peter indo para o casamento de Josh com ela, que eles acabaram arruinando. Mindy tomou a culpa depois que Peter transou com a esposa viciada em sexo de Josh. O irmão de Danny também chegou na cidade, e depois de discutirem sobre seu pai ausente que queria voltar as suas vidas, os dois fizeram as pazes.  
Antes que eles se dessem conta o Natal estava diante deles de novo. Depois de descobrir com Cliff, enquanto eles estavam indo juntos no metrô, que ele e Heather podiam acabar Mindy construiu um plano para roubá-lo, que envolvia quatro passos e uma festa de Natal no escritório. Ela estava determinada a fazer seu plano dar certo, mas o que não esperava era um momento crucial com Danny.  
“Notícias importantes, pessoal, nessa sexta Schulman e associados irá promover a festa de Natal para o prédio inteiro." Mindy anunciou.  
“O prédio inteiro?" disse Danny, ele achou a festa do Natal passado um desastre. Dando uma festa para o prédio inteiro, só Deus sabia o que poderia acontecer.  
"Sim. Esse prédio é cheio de pessoas que deveríamos conhecer melhor. O cartório no quinto andar, talvez aqueles advogados legais no fim do corredor." Mindy disse tentando ser sútil na última parte.  
“Certo, isso é um plano para você ficar com Cliff?"  
“O que, o que está dizendo, está tendo um derrame, o que isso quer dizer?” Mindy disse fingindo não perceber o tom de Danny quando pronunciou o nome “Cliff”.  
“Ah e podemos trocar os presentes de amigo secreto!" disse Betsy animada.  
“Isso me lembrou, sou seu amigo secreto." disse Danny antes de entregá-la uma trouxinha de fibras brancas.  
“Gaze médica, por favor!”  
"Sim, não acredito em gastar dinheiro em coisas estúpidas."  
“Sério? Então acho que conseguiu essa camisa de graça…o queeê. E com essa tirada clássica de Danny, está acertado. Nós vamos fazer a festa, você e eu temos que ir comprar a comida." Mindy disse ao grupo, depois se dirigindo a Danny.  
"Certo." disse Danny, não sabendo mais o que falar.  
Morgan então trouxe à tona que a festa deveria ser sem glúten por causa de Tamara que tem doença celíaca. Isso levou Peter a pedir que a festa também fosse sem álcool, porque ele descobriu que o abuso de álcool era o gatilho de todos os seus problemas.  
“Então, você está fazendo a casa de biscoito esse ano?" Mindy perguntando a Danny enquanto caminhavam em direção ao elevador.  
"Não, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer. Trabalho, meu banco acabou de mandar um novo cartão de crédito então…eu tenho que ativá-lo."  
“Você é um péssimo mentiroso. Aposto que você já importou vitrais de açúcar da Alemanha."  
“Por favor, vitrais de açúcar alemães! São notoriamente frágeis e nebulosos. Certo, vou te contar só isso, estou fazendo uma estrutura e te dou uma pista: é a casa de um homem muito importante para esse país." disse Danny tendo certeza que ninguém estava por perto, antes de sussurrar a última parte.  
“A casa de infância de Justin Timberlake em Nashville!" Mindy disse animada.  
“O quê?" Antes que Danny ou Mindy pudessem falar qualquer coisa, o elevador abriu e revelou Brendan Deslaurier e Maria Menounos.  
“Olá, Mindy e Danny." disse Brendan cumprimentando os médicos.  
"Olá." Mindy e Danny ambos disseram entrando no elevador.  
“Vocês já conheceram minha namorada, Maria Menounos?” Brendan perguntou quando a porta do elevador fechou.  
“Sou um grande fã do seu jornalismo." disse Danny.  
“Você é meu ídolo capilar, eu…vocês estão namorando?" Mindy disse, indo de fã para confusa.  
"Sim." Maria Menounos disse com um grande sorriso.  
“Por quê? Você poderia ter qualquer um." disse Mindy chocada. Ela sabia que Maria Menounos havia feito um comercial com eles meses atrás, mas não esperava que os dois estivessem namorando.  
“Como é?" disse Brendan claramente ofendido.  
“Nunca estive com uma pessoa tão comovente." Maria Menounos disse olhando amorosamente para Brendan.  
“Esse é o nosso primeiro Natal juntos e nós estamos compartilhando e celebrando. Meu Deus, Mindy, o que há de errado comigo? Eu aqui ostentando nosso amor e você com seu rompimento. Desculpe. " disse Brendan, seu braço pegando o braço de sua namorada.  
“Ei, cara, escute: ela está bem, ela tem saído com muitos caras desde aquele, provavelmente muitos caras, muitos." Danny disse sentindo a necessidade de defender Mindy.  
“Shh…Isso não…muitos, a quantidade certa."  
"Muitos." Danny enfatizou, esperando que Brendan soubesse que Mindy não estava se afogando em auto-piedade.  
“A quantidade normal." se defendeu Mindy.  
"Não mesmo." Danny disse falando sobre todos os caras que Mindy namorou depois de Casey.  
"Sério, não, não, para, para. A mensagem é que estou muito bem." disse Mindy, ela sabia que Danny estava tentando ajudar, mas ele estava piorando.  
“Ela está indo bem." Danny se intrometeu.  
“Mindy, você não precisa se fingir de forte para mim, sou um amigo. Feriados são sempre mais difíceis para os solitários. As taxas de suicídio aumentam, como sabemos." disse Brendan com um tom amistoso.  
"Desculpe." Maria Menounos disse olhando Mindy com pena. A porta do elevador abriu e Brendan e Maria Menounos saíram.  
“Tchau, Maria." disse Danny.  
“Na verdade, estou namorando uma pessoa também, ele é um lindo advogado que trabalha nesse prédio." Mindy gritou para eles, sem deixar Brendan ter a última palavra. Ele já havia sido tão condescendente no elevador, ela tinha que mostrá-lo que também estava feliz. Mesmo que essa felicidade fosse baseada numa mentira.  
"Ah, bem isso é, é ótimo." Brendan disse parando e encarando o elevador aberto.  
“E isso é melhor que ótimo, é ótiimoo!" Mindy disse com a cabeça ainda fora do elevador.  
“Bem, se ele trabalha nesse prédio, estou animado para conhecê-lo na festa." disse Brendan.  
"Bom." disse Mindy, e impediu Danny de sair do elevador, ela preferia voltar para cima e descer do que ter que rever Brendan e Maria Menounos.  
“Por que disse a Deslaurier que você está namorando um advogado desse prédio?" perguntou Danny enquanto andavam.  
“Porque ele estava esfregando o namoro com Menounos na minha cara, mehnousnoos, muhnousnoos, nossa eu odeio ele. E também, quem sabe, talvez no fim da festa eu esteja namorando alguém."  
“Sabia, sabia! Festa de Natal para o prédio, toda a iluminação sexy que instalou na flebotomia."  
“Bem, sabe, iluminação sútil é boa para amostras de urina também."  
"Não, não, não. Essa é uma emboscada de festa de Natal para você pegar o Cliff."  
“Isso é tão errado Danny? Isso é errado para uma mulher solteira de vinte e três anos fazer uma festa para ela ficar com um homem."  
“Você é um pouco louca e isso não vai funcionar."  
“Obrigado por dizer que é pouco e irá funcionar. E vou te dizer porque, eu tenho um plano infalível com quatro etapas para conquistar um homem."  
"Nossa."  
“Quer escutar sobre?"  
"Não mesmo, mas..."  
“Você vai."  
“Eu sei." Danny disse com um pequeno sorriso.  
Mindy então começou a explicar o plano parte por parte. Primeira parte: incluía dar a melhor festa que alguém poderia desejar, e quando o cara (Cliff), chegasse lá ela iria ignorá-lo. Ao contrário, ela estaria dando atenção apenas ao cara mais legal do lugar. Segundo passo: envolveria ela cantando uma versão sensual de uma música natalina que seria “excitante e festiva".  
"Santa baby, não, isso é nojento, sexualiza o Papai Noel." Danny disse dando sua opinião a respeito dessa parte do plano. Mindy ignorou e partiu para o parte número 3.  
"Parte 3: fingir que está com calor, dizer que precisa de ar fresco. Fazer ele te seguir para um local discreto. Passo número 4, finalmente sozinhos num lugar romântico, nós daremos nosso primeiro beijo."  
“Esse é o plano mais estúpido que já escutei." disse Danny.  
“Você está errado. Você verá amanhã quando estiver beijando Cliff na varanda. Vamos."  
"Certo."  
Era a noite da festa e Mindy estava em seu escritório, ela chamou Danny lá. Ele chegou e bateu na porta antes de colocar a cabeça na brecha da porta.  
“O que é tão importante, o que está fazendo?"  
“Venha aqui, me ajude a encher meu sutiã com vinho."  
“Certo, sem mais perguntas." Danny disse entrando na sala, fechando a porta e andando até Mindy.  
“Abra isso. Eu comprei um sutiã em que cabem duas garrafas cheias de vinho." explicou Mindy.  
“Pensei que isso seria sóbrio para Peter."  
"Peter não precisa saber disso! Meu plano de fisgar um homem não vai funcionar sem bebida, Danny. Além disso, há um outro benefício."  
“O que é isso?"  
"Coloque."  
“Coloque, ok. Aqui vamos nós." disse Danny enquanto o vinho descia no funil, os seios de Mindy cresciam de tamanho.  
“Você devia usar isso todos os dias." disse Danny fascinado com seu crescente busto."  
"Certo, está bom, está bom."  
"Certo, desculpe..." disse Danny parando de colocar, pondo a garrafa de vinho na mesa, ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia tirar os olhos do decote de Mindy.  
Mindy então voltou à festa e esperou pela chegada de Cliff. Cliff entrou e Mindy começou com seus passos do plano para fisgar um cara. O primeiro passo estava indo bem. Depois, ela encontrou Danny na sala de encanação, onde ele estava trabalhando na casa de biscoito, óculos vermelhos no rosto.  
“Espere um minuto, ei, ei você pode bater primeiro, por favor!”  
“Eu não vou bater na sala da encanação."  
"Certo, em qual passo da armadilha você está? Bater na cabeça dele com um rolo e abaixar as calças." disse Danny com um sorriso de lado.  
"Ha, ha, ha, você sabe que não tenho nenhum utensílio de cozinha, então a piada é com você. Para a sua informação estou na segunda parte. Uau, isso é o que acho que é?" disse Mindy avistando a casa de biscoito.   
“Certo, olha, fecha os olhos, pare, não pode ver até a revelação com todo mundo. Vou te dar uma pista, é localizado em Virgínia."  
"Mount Rushmore?"  
“O sistema público de Massachusetts realmente de deixou na mão."  
"Desculpe, sou uma médica bonita, acho que estou bem."  
"Certo."  
“E sabe de uma coisa, queria que você colocasse tanto esforço no seu presente de amigo secreto."  
“Ah, isso me lembra…te comprei isso." disse Danny oferecendo um grampeador para ela.  
“Eu me recuso a aceitar esse presente. Eu dei a Peter uma réplica do carro de Dukes of Hazard e eu mal gosto dele. Isso é o que um amigo secreto faz."  
"Certo."  
“Se apresse, número sensual é o próximo." Mindy disse antes de sair da sala da encanação enquanto Danny retornou ao seu trabalho na casa de biscoito.  
Quando era o momento para a segunda parte, Cliff não estava sendo encontrado. Para piorar ainda mais Maria Menounos roubou sua performance, pegando para si a encenação sensual de Santa baby de Mindy. Logo quando Mindy se sentiu encorajada para continuar a cantar, mesmo sem a presença de Cliff. Quando ela mandou mensagem para Cliff para descobrir aonde ele foi, ele respondeu que havia ido falar com Heather. Depois da performance incrível de Maria Menounos, uma decepcionada Mindy, foi para seu escritório acabar com seu sutiã com vinho.  
E foi por isso que Danny encontrou-a sentada no chão, perto de duas garrafas de vinho, ela estava sugando um tubo conectado ao agora vazio sutiã.  
"Min? Está triste sobre Cliff?" perguntou Danny vendo Mindy descalça e no chão enquanto entrava na sala.  
“Triste foi quando um taxista me confundiu com Jaden Smith. Estou com o coração partido."  
“Bem, e daí, o cara foi embora, vocês nem estavam namorando, o que é que tem demais?" disse Danny. Ele não podia entender por quê ela sempre se atraía por idiotas.  
“O que tem demais é que dei essa festa com o único propósito de conseguir que o cara, que ainda está num relacionamento, me beijasse. E então ele partiu. Sou uma perdedora."  
“Acho que tenho algo que pode te animar. Do seu amigo secreto."  
“Não, Danny. Olha, você falou que não queria gastar dinheiro no amigo secreto, eu não deveria ter esperado um presente.”  
“Algumas vezes…os melhores presentes não custam nada."  
“Pode ser. Se você for um rato pobre num especial de Natal."  
"Certo, aqui vamos nós." Danny disse, então apertou play no tocador de mp3, que começou a tocar Try Again de Aaliyah.  
“Quando você começou a trabalhar aqui, você escutava isso sem parar. Foi a primeira coisa a seu respeito que me realmente me irritou."  
Danny disse, então começando a dançar. Ele estava nervoso à princípio, mas vendo choque e depois deleite no rosto dela, ele começou a sorrir também. Chegando no final, ele levou sua mão até ela e tocou seu queixo gentilmente, antes de tirar a mão. Rapidamente a dança acabou e seu nervosismo voltou.  
“Sei que é estúpido, então…De qualquer forma, posso te dar um cartão-presente ou assinar um cheque. Não se preocupe, só não fale para Morgan ou Jeremy sobre isso, certo?" disse Danny, enquanto parava a música e andava ao redor da sala. Ele não notou que Mindy havia levantado do chão, com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto andava em sua direção, parando a alguns centímetros de distância.  
“Do que está falando? Eu adorei." disse Mindy.  
“Você gostou?" disse Danny, olhando para ela e vendo em seu rosto que ela havia gostado.  
Mindy respondeu sua pergunta balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, antes de colocar seus braços en volta do pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Ele viu seus braços em volta dela também e ele não pode deixar de aproveitar o momento de tê-la tão perto em seus braços. Ela se distanciou do abraço, os braços dele ainda em sua cintura e foi como se estivessem de novo na sala de espera. Eles se olhavam intensamente como no momento anterior, se não mais intenso, e enquanto os dois se moviam instintivamente para perto, a porta foi aberta por Peter, seguido por um confuso Jeremy e depois Morgan.  
Peter queria seu vinho do sutiã e Jeremy havia destruído a casa de biscoito em forma de Monticello de Danny, comendo a maior parte. Depois da rápida conversa de Jeremy com Peter sobre paquerar mulheres sóbrio, Mindy foi capaz de fazê-los. Com eles fora, ela achou que não seria ruim tentar salvar o momento com Danny.  
“Eu ia tomar um pouco de ar fresco." disse Mindy falando com Danny.  
"Sim, vou ficar. Tenho…tenho que limpar essa bagunça." Danny disse se referindo a casa de biscoito destruída.  
"Certo."  
Mindy disse com um sorriso fraco, depois de esconder uma ponta de desapontamento e foi embora. Danny pensou sobre dizer algo enquanto ela saia, mas rapidamente mudou de ideia. Ele sabia as implicações dele seguir ela para fora, eles falaram disse anteriormente. Parte dele queria segui-la, mas a outra não queria que seu primeiro beijo saísse de uma armadilha para outro cara. Mindy estava bêbada e vulnerável, se eles fossem se beijar, ele não queria que fosse como uma segunda escolha, ele não queria ser um prêmio de consolação.  
Uma parte dele se arrependeu disso mais tarde, vendo Mindy ser bem-sucedida em seu plano e beijando Cliff lá fora na varanda. Mindy provou que ele estava errado, seu plano realmente funcionou. Isso não fez Danny se sentir nem um pouco melhor, mas enquanto ela estivesse feliz, era só o que importava.  
Então Mindy começou a namorar Cliff, eles estavam passando por todos os “primeiros” de um relacionamento. Já que era inverno, Cliff decidiu que queria levar Mindy para um fim de semana romântico para esquiar. Quando ele mencionou uma banheira, Mindy se tornou preocupada com seu corpo.  
Depois do erro de convocar Morgan como seu personal trainer, ela convenceu Danny a treiná-la na sua academia. Depois do treinamento, Mindy decidiu checar a sauna, que ela não havia notado ser unissex. Ela acabou vendo Danny nu e ele a viu nua. Ela também torceu o pé. Mais tarde Danny a viu nua de novo, num incidente que envolveu uma coruja. Ela então recebeu algumas informações sobre seu corpo dele.  
"Sim, uau."  
"Ah, olá." Mindy disse entrando no escritório de Danny, batendo em sua porta."  
“Escutou esse som?"  
“Sim, escutei."  
“Esse é o som de uma batida, Danny.”  
“Sei o que é."  
“Isso é o que fazemos em uma sociedade civilizada quando nós queremos entrar num local."  
"Uau Mindy, é você, não te reconheci vestida." Danny disse com um sorriso.  
“Essa é minha piada hilária da noite da salsicha, consiga ser original uma vez na vida. Você escreveu?" Mindy disse observando um papel em sua mesa.  
"Não." disse Danny negando.  
“Olha, só porque você tem tipo 0% de gordura corporal, só come três vezes por dia e nunca lancha. Isso não significa que tem o direito de dizer o que há de errado com o meu corpo."  
“Sou seu personal trainer, corpo por Dan!"  
“Mais para corpo por demitido, porque está demitido!"  
“O quê?!”  
“Ah é, e só para você saber, não há nada que você possa criticar sobre essa situação que eu não tenha ouvido de todas as garotas más minha vida inteira!"  
“Que situação, eu não..certo, você está certa eu não deveria ter mencionado."  
“Sei que poderia perder oito quilos, sei que não tenho esse corpo magro perfeito como todas as garotas com quem namora. Sei que um dos meios peitos é maior que o outro…não olhe! Sei que tenho gordura em cima do joelho e uma cicatriz nas costas que parece uma suástica. Não acha que isso vem a tona toda vez que namoro um judeu."  
“Você tem um?"  
“Um judeu na minha vida?"  
"Não, uma suástica?"  
“Sim, a última!"  
“Eu nem notei isso."  
“Talvez devesse fazer cirurgia de catarata, velho!"  
"Meus olhos estão bem. Olha, certo, eu entendo, você é insegura, mas não tem razão para ser. Tudo que ia dizer é para parar de sugar tanto o estômago, te faz parecer nervosa e um pouco constipada." disse Danny sincero.  
“E faça plástica nos seios." Mindy se intrometeu.  
"Não, não é o que iria dizer."  
“E se livre das celulites em suas pernas."  
"Não."  
“E tenha olhos azuis."  
"Não, não quero isso."  
"Oh."  
“Você é uma mulher e isso é bom, pareça uma mulher."  
"Certo."  
Danny acrescentou que era só sua opinião como seu treinador. Mindy o agradeceu e depois de mais comentários não pedidos, ela deixou a sala.


	9. Cartas profundas e beijos sensuais

As coisas iam bem com Cliff. Isso foi atéa viagem em que ela, Danny, Morgan e Peter foram para Los Angeles para uma conferência médica. Mindy acabou esbarrando em Casey e foi àuma festa que ele estava dando para sua nova linha de sapatos. Uma festa que ela mentiu para Cliff sobre, isto resultou em Cliff terminando com ela. Depois de se envolver numa aposta, Mindy decidiu que não desistiria e iria conquistar Cliff de volta. Danny,entretanto, se intrometeu nos planos dela quando a “sequestrou”para que fosse com ele ver seu pai que estava vivendo na Califórnia.

Mindy conheceu seu pai e sua irmãmais nova, que também se chamava Dani. Depois de um jantar um pouco constrangedor com Alan e Dani, Mindy partiu de novo para o aeroporto, dessa vez dirigindo. Ela estava quase lá, quando Danny conseguiu estragar seus planos de novo se perdendo no deserto. Mindy foi foi resgatá-lo. Depois de estarem perdidos juntos e de serem presos numa base militar, o pai de Danny os tirou de lá.

Eles passaram o dia seguinte no jogo de futebol da pequena Dani antes de partirem para o aeroporto. Foi quando aconteceu o momento em que tudo mudou.

"Danny, Danny." Mindy disse tentando conseguir sua atenção no voo de volta a New York.

"Não. Não vou me levantar de novo para vocêcaminhar, vocênão vai ficar com trombose, não ligo para o que o Today Show diz, não ligo." Danny disse mal olhando para cima.

“Não éisso, quero me desculpar. Custou muito para que fizesse as pazes com seu pai, quero dizer, vocêfez de uma forma completamente melodramática. Poderia ter sido sem vagar pelo deserto, sentei num tatu e o matei, não foi bom para minha auto-estima; mas vocênão émau, vocêéótimo." Mindy disse sorrindo timidamente para ele.

"Ei, olhe, desculpe pelo que disse sobre Cliff. Vocênão era a sortuda por estar com ele, ele era sortudo de estar com _voc_ _ê_... Como vai essa carta?" Danny disse rapidamente mudando de assunto, antes que falasse algo que não devia.

“Posso ler a primeira parte?" Mindy disse querendo saber sua opinião e possivelmente sua aprovação. Ir até Danny para sua aprovação ou desaprovação, quer ela escutasse ou não, atémais do que com Gwen, se tornou um hábito para ela. Quando exatamente, ela não sabia.

"Claro." Danny disse deitando sua cabeça na poltrona enquanto Mindy lia o que havia escrito.

"Não, não, isso, isso não, posso ajudar?" Danny disse imaginando a reação de Cliff se Mindy mandasse a ele o que ela tinha escrito. Não resolveria nada, provavelmente faria as coisas piorarem. Mindy e Cliff sem estarem juntos nãoseria a pior coisa do mundo, um pensamento que ele rapidamente tirou da cabeça.

"Certo." Mindy disse desejando aceitar sua ajuda. Danny geralmente estava certo, algo que ela nunca admitiria, ainda mais diretamente para ele.

“Estábem…o que acha de algo assim...Querido Cliff, por favor me perdoe, desculpe ter sido tão estúpida e imprudente com seu coração." Danny disse depois de tomar um momento para pensar.

“Meu Deus, continue pequeno Shakespeare." Mindy disse claramente impressionada.

"Certo. Vocêsabe que estácom a pessoa certa quando ela te força a ser a melhor versão de si mesmo. Foi assim que soube que somos certos um para o outro, Cliff ." Danny disse. Elenão podia deixar de olhar rapidamente para Mindy enquanto falava essas palavras.

Mindy terminou a digitação e mandou o e-mail, enquanto Danny continuava a olhá-la. Desejando que ele houvesse falado essas coisas, trocando o nome de Cliff pelo dela. Depois que ela apertou enviar, olhou para Danny de novo.

"Ei, realmente fiquei agradecida por isso, muito obrigada, e como pagamento: uma água tônica." Mindy disse, com motivação elevada e ansiosa pela reconciliação Cliff.

"Obrigado." disse Danny, ele gentilmente a guiou para fora do assento em direção ao corredor do avião.

“Jávolto." Mindy disse antes de se dirigir ao corredor e em direção ao fundo do avião.

Danny sentou em seu assento com um sorriso no rosto, de repente o avião começou a balançar, ele congelou de medo em sua poltrona, cabeça a mil, coração batendo e mão procurando por alguém que não estava lá. Quando a turbulência passou ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

"Ei." disse Danny, apesar de sua voz estar baixa e rouca, ela o escutou.

"Oi Danny, todas essas águas têm a mesma aparência, eu não..." Mindy disse se virando para ele.

Mas antes que ela pudesse pronunciar outra palavra, Danny chegou mais perto dela, pegando a água na mão dela, depositou em outro local ena mesma velocidade gentilmente agarrou seu rosto com as mãos e uniu seus lábios aos dela, sutil e sensualmente a beijando.

Isso a pegou completamente de surpresa.Então ele parou um segundo e a olhou de um jeito que ela nunca havia visto. Seus olhos colaram nos dela, suas mãos amorosamente acariciando sua face, antes de se mover de novo para buscar seus lábios.

Nesse momento, um pouco mais preparada, ela respondeu ao beijo, colocando seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, trazendo-os perto para que não houvesse espaço. Suas mãos se moviam do pescoço para as costas e de novo para o pescoço, deixando o beijo mais profundo. Enquanto isso as mãos dele acariciaram sua bunda e suas costas, antes de voltar para seu rosto.


	10. Consequência

Depois do beijo, ela voltou para Cliff. Eles voltaram, mas algo definitivamente havia mudado, de vez em quando ela lembrava do jeito gentil com que ele havia segurado seu rosto depois do beijo inicial, o jeito que ele havia percorrido todo o seu corpo com suas mãos, enquanto seus lábios estavam conectados aos dela e suas línguas estavam em guerra uma com a outra.  
Sim, ela havia beijado Danny também. Ela também era culpada por explorar seu corpo, com suas mãos, abraçando seu pescoço e puxando-o para perto. Mas quando o beijo acabou, os pensamentos racionais voltaram. Ela se apressou até o banheiro do avião. Ela não estava segura de quanto tempo havia passado lá, mas quando saiu, Danny não estava mais onde ela o havia deixado. Ela percorreu o corredor do avião, arrastando-se a cada passo, amedrontada com o que iria encontrar quando chegasse à poltrona.  
O que ela viu pegou-a de surpresa. Danny estava lá sentado em seu assento, livro nas mãos, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ele levantou sem dizer uma palavra deixando Mindy passar e tomar seu assento. Ambos estavam em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Danny falou.  
“Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu, certo?" disse Danny.  
"Certo." Mindy disse concordando, antes de virar seu rosto para a janela, ela não queria que Danny visse suas lágrimas.  
Mindy saiu correndo porque ela estava assustada, mas não esperava que Danny desistisse tão fácil. Danny, entretanto, havia entendido que a reação dela indicava que ela não sentiu que o beijo significou algo. Ela provavelmente foi pega pelo momento quando o beijou de volta. Ele começou a entrar em pânico quando ela saiu correndo e ele decidiu que o melhor a fazer agora era que os dois concordassem que o beijo não aconteceu e só voltassem a sua amizade.  
Então quando o avião aterrizou os dois tomaram caminhos separados. Mindy foi para o seu apartamento e encontrou Cliff esperando por ela. Ele se desculpou por ter exagerado e não conseguia parar de falar da carta. Ela o fez se calar com um beijo, então parou, disse que estava cansada e que conversariam no dia seguinte. Depois que Cliff partiu, Mindy se sentiu vazia, o beijo de Cliff não havia sido nada comparado com o que ela viveu com Danny. O que provavelmente tinha haver com o fato de que os beijos de Cliff agora eram comparados, tudo que ela podia pensar era em Danny, estúpido Danny.  
Cliff e ela haviam voltado por duas semanas. Eles estavam levando as coisas vagarosamente enquanto tentavam reconstruir o relacionamento. Ela estava jantando com Cliff e ele falava sobre alguns de seus clientes, dizendo nomes e Mindy mal o escutava. Enquanto sentava lá, uma sombra dela mesma, algo a ocorreu.  
“O que estou fazendo?" Mindy disse, sem notar que ela falava em voz alta quando Cliff respondeu.  
“O que quer dizer?" Cliff perguntou confuso.  
“Desculpe, Cliff, mas não posso mais fazer isso." disse Mindy.  
“Não pode fazer o quê?" Cliff perguntou.  
“Isso...nós...isso não está funcionando, nós não devemos ficar juntos, Cliff." Mindy disse se levantando da mesa.  
“Mas você disse, na carta..." Cliff começou, mas Mindy o cortou.  
“Aquelas não eram minhas palavras, foram de Danny." Mindy confessou.  
“Não entendo, o que está acontecendo Mindy?" Cliff disse, ficando cada vez mais confuso.  
“Estou terminando com você. Não posso ficar com você quando tenho sentimentos por outra pessoa, achei que eles iriam embora, mas eles não foram e não é justo com você ou comigo que nós continuemos nossa relação..." Mindy disse chorando um pouco e começando a ir embora.  
“Foi Casey, estava certo!" disse Cliff, saindo do estado de confusão e ficando com raiva. Mindy parou de andar e voltou o rosto para ele.  
"Não, não era Casey. Eu realmente sinto muito, Cliff." Mindy disse com sinceridade.  
“Quem...quem é então?" perguntou Cliff.  
“Alguém que estava bem na minha frente o tempo todo." Mindy disse indo embora, desta vez Cliff não a impediu.  
Mindy foi para casa, chorou um pouco mais e acabou com uma garrafa de vinho. Ela então ficou sóbria e limpa. Depois de um incentivo ela deixou o apartamento, ela tinha que falar com um homem sobre um beijo.  
Danny sentou no chão, com uma bebida em sua mão. Ele tentou, ele tentava a semanas esquecer Mindy. Para se livrar desse sentimento horrível que tinha no seu peito, quando ela concordou em esquecer que havia acontecido o beijo. Ele pensou que eles seriam capazes de voltar ao normal, mas machucava estar perto dela, então ele a ignorou. Tanto quanto alguém podia ignorar Mindy Lahiri. Ele não conseguiu ignorá-la completamente no trabalho, mas ele não podia mais estar com ela depois do trabalho para ouvir seus planos ou outras histórias.  
De repente ele ouviu uma alta batida em sua porta. Olhando para o relógio viu que eram duas da manhã, quem em sã consciência bateria em sua porta tão tarde. Relutantemente ele levantou indo até a porta, quando a batida parou. Ele não queria acordar os vizinhos. Ele olhou pelo buraco da porta e um respiro ficou preso na garganta. Ele abriu a porta para ver Mindy do outro lado.  
"Danny, desculpe." Mindy disse com lágrimas nos olhos.  
"Mindy, Min, o que houve?" Danny disse trazendo-a para seus braços sem pensar duas vezes. Ele terminou o abraço levando-a para entrar em seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás dele. Eles andaram até seu sofá, Mindy limpando as lágrimas dos olhos enquanto Danny pacientemente sentou perto dela.  
“Eu estraguei as coisas não foi?" disse Mindy.  
“Estragou o quê?" disse Danny confuso.  
"Isso, nós, Danny, é minha culpa que corri e acabei com isso." Mindy disse.   
"Min..." disse Danny, mas Mindy o interrompeu.  
“Sei que você provavelmente me odeia, Danny, mas eu só estava assustada, aquele beijo foi maravilhoso, mas eu entrei em pânico, não queria te perder, não podia perder nossa amizade. Eu acabei perdendo de qualquer forma." Mindy disse colocando a cabeça para baixo e começando a chorar.  
“Odiar você, Min, eu nunca poderia te odiar, eu..."  
“Você o quê, Danny?" Mindy perguntou olhando para ele.  
“Estou apaixonado por você. Foi por isso que te beijei. Porque não podia deixar o avião aterrizar, antes que mostrasse como me sinto." disse Danny.  
"Danny..." Mindy começou, mas dessa vez Danny a interrompeu.  
“Eu sei que você não se sente assim, que está com Cliff de novo e com tempo acho que podemos voltar a ser amigos. Tudo que sei é que não consigo sem você..." Danny disse e de novo Mindy o cortou.  
“Cale a boca idiota, terminei com Cliff, disse a ele que sentia algo por outra pessoa, por você..." Mindy disse o beijando.  
“Você sente?" Danny disse não acreditando nisso quando eles encerraram o beijo.  
"Não, te beijei por nenhum motivo." Mindy disse sarcasticamente. Danny respondeu com um sorriso antes de reconectar seu lábios aos dela.  
Aquele momento os levou para meses depois seu primeiro dia dos namorados. Alguns meses depois eles foram morar juntos. Um ano mais tarde eles estavam noivos e depois casados. Nove meses depois disso, seus primeiros filhos nasceram, Chloe e seu irmão gêmeo Robbie. Foi uma longa jornada, cheia de altos e baixos, lágrimas e corações partidos, mas tudo isso os levou ao seu felizes para sempre.


End file.
